That little voice in My Head
by Burning Water
Summary: A girl lets herself be pushed around by others,the host club stalkes her and she trys to push them away,not wanting to be apart of it.But they wont take no for a answer,but thats all she will give them.She makes a bet and something happens...Bad or good?
1. A new toy

Disclaimer' I do not own Ouran high school host club

Key: '_is the little voice in peoples head' _

**"When people talk like this its in English**"

I sat at the Ouran school computers they had gave me to work on. I worked on a project I had to for my scholar ship. I came from America for certain reasons that are none of your business. I came alone. Leaving my family behind. My brother. I had left him. Why? I had to.

Who am I you ask? I wonder that myself. I've hidden my personality for so long I forgot who or _what_ I am.

I stopped typing to listen to the music play that I had clicked to play. It was out of tune. Not going to work. I want to type a new code on the computer. Then listen to the music replay with the new code. I redid this many time through the school day. It still was wrong. Damn

I knew people were watching me. I don't know why, but it was annoying. My hair is dark brown with a streak of red hair on the right side. It seemed to stick out more in the summer time and when it was wet. It was almost invisible when dry. I liked it that way. I was wearing a baggy yellow t-shirt and black pants. _I look like a damn bee._

My hair was always pulled up in a pony tail. My eyes are a gray, blue mix. When I am upset the gray seems to over power the blue and when I'm happy vice versa. Finally I couldn't stand them just….looking. _'stop looking at me you fag bags!'_

"Are you guys just going to stand there?" I asked saving what I was working on after I was done I turned around to face them.

"Hello princess, we are the host club" A dopy looking blonde implied. '_You mean the gay club?'_

I just nodded, clearly not interested. The to twins looked like they where homos though. _That_ was weird. Brothers that are incest.Nice.

That's just wrong. Look at them. Opposite arms draped over each others shoulders and there hands on there hips. Yeah on there _hips._ Something's wrong with that. Maybe I'm just pardoned cause I just got here. Yeah lets not judge before getting to know someone. They could just look a lot alike right? Or maybe ones a clone. Then again there's a thing called plastic surgery. That's always handy.

I looked down at my watch. A little past four. '_Great I'm going to be late and I have a ton of homework I need to do. Damn it all'. _I packed my satchel (a bag) and stood up. They're in the way. Damn the door is blocked.

"Ya know King…" One of the identical looking people said

"…since Haruhi is visiting…" The other one added

"…Her 'hurt' grandma she…" One said pointing to me

"…Could be our new toy" they finished together. Now that was cool. But what they hell did they mean by 'toy'? And who's Haruhi? And a Hurt grandma? Yeah right I bet she 'fell' from the stairs right?

The blonde seemed to think about this. I did not like that. _' reminder to self… kill identical looking people who may or may not be related'_

"you're the new exchange student from America? Right?" A guy with black hair and glasses.

"Yeah" I said eyeing them.

"Does that mean you have different cake in America? Huh? Huh?" A short boy said. He was older then he looked. I think anyways. His vocal cords where matured but then how come he sounded so…little? '_Maybe he inhaled to much helium as a _kid' He was perched on top of a guy with black hair.

'_He's like a giraffe' _I shrugged straining myself not to blurt out something rude to these people that seem to be nice.

"Why weren't you in any classes today?" The guy with glasses asked.

"I don't start till tomorrow" I said which was party true. The reason I had so much homework I had to catch up from the month I missed for transferring late. It was fun. Guess what's so fun about it? They only gave me two weeks to make it all up.

I was suppose to be working on it today but….I got side tracked.

"I got to go now" I said slipping past them. They didn't make a movement to stop me but I heard the guy with glasses say something.

"Hey Tamaki isn't she staying at one of your unused mansions?" He pointed out. _'Damn I'm screwed'_ I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going until I felt a hand shove me. I hit the wall hard. My left shoulder took the intake. I'm glad I didn't bring MoMo. My black and white rat. I'm still getting the papers to let her come to school with me. She's aloud to come tomorrow.

"Sorry" I said not really meaning it. '_damn, I always cause trouble don't I?'_

"Watch where your going" A harsh mean boy voice hissed.

"Yeah, I will" I mumbled. '_everyone hated me in America and here to a?' _I could have laughed at what I looked like right then but I wanted to get home to my sweat MoMo

****

Later at a unused mansion 

I had the stereo in my room on listening to pure American music….I think. I was listening to that song I want you to want me . It had a catchy beat to it. I loved to study music. MoMo was on my shoulder chilling as I unpacked more of my stuff. I only had two suit cases. Not much. But I don't care. The music was playing softly because I had a head ach.

I have awesome hearing for even the smallest noise in the loudest room. I could pin point it. If I wasn't distracted or thinking. But I most defiantly heard a door slam down stairs. With that MoMo dived under my shirt sleeve, still on my shoulder. MoMo being a rat does not, in any way, like loud noises. She gets jumpy and hides.

I heard footsteps and voices over my music. There was five-no six people. I bet it was the guys from school. I don't even know there names. Wait one of 'em was named Tamaki….I think that's what one of 'em said. I shrugged it off and continued my unpacking. I was almost done anyways.

The door opens I don't even look back or say hello. I acted like I didn't hear a thing. Then the worst thing anyone could do happened. Someone put there hand right shoulder. Bad move. MoMo Poked her head out and glared at Tamaki for the split second then.

****

CHOMP!

Before Tamaki could run around like a idiot I grabbed his wrist and turned to face his direction.

"Drop it MoMo! Now!" I commanded MoMo. She obediently let go and fell into my palm with a plop. MoMo sniffed the air then blinked.

"MoMo you know better then to bit" I told her in a stern voice. MoMo understood why I was mad and tilted her head and walked over to Tamaki's hand which I still had a grasp on his wrist because I forgot to let go of it. MoMo walked to where she had bit which drew blood. She tilted her head again and let her tongue ride over the bruise as if to say she was sorry.

Tamaki and the rest of them, who I do not know the names of where staring in aw or surprise. Whatever floats your boat.

After a couple seconds of cleaning the wound that she made she scurried up my arm to my shoulder where she rubbed her little head against my cheek. I let go of Tamaki and pet MoMo. They were staring……It was creepy.

"What?" I questioned. '_never seen a rat before?' _The short blonde one snapped out of it first.

"Is that a rat? Is she your pet? Can I hold her? Please? I'll let you hold bun-bun" He offered with a smile and holding out a pink stuffed bunny. "Oh and I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hani!" He added.

"Yes it's a rat, no she's family and yeah you can hold her" I said "I'm _Gaia Mystery_" (Gaia is English, its something to do with Greek.) With that I handed him MoMo which climbed on his shoulders, then his stomic, then she settled on his head and let a small sigh of relief.

"A rat is family?" One of the 'twins' asked. '_well have you ever had a pet you loved some much that you felt it was your family? Oh my bad you probley just RAPED the pets you had. Yeah I thought it. What are you going to do? You cant hear me' _

"Yes. I'm very close to her" I said calmly. Hani was running around the room with MoMo and laughing. I had nothing bad to say to him because….well…….he was himself and…….didn't make fun of me or MoMo. 

"Well, I'm Tamaki Suoh" (I'm not sure if that's how you spell it….) Tamaki said then pointed his hand gracefully to the tall guy that looked like a 'giraffe' "That is Takashi Morinozuka" Tamaki said. Hani stopped for a slight second and piped up smiling " We call him Mori!" As soon as he said this he was playing with MoMo and Bun-Bun again.

I gave 'Mori' a slight nod which he returned. I decided I didn't mind him.

"Those or the Hitachiin brothers-" Tamaki stated only to be cut of by

"Hikaru…."

"…And…"

"…Kaoru" One started, they said 'and' together then Kaoru I take it said his name.. '_guess they are twins….yip yip.' _Hikaru was older cause his voice was just a tad deeper and Kaoru's was a little more girly with a hint of sadness. That bugged me I wanted to know.

I made no movement to great them. I wanted to figure them out. Mostly Kaoru. He was different and hid it. None of the others said anything if they knew.

"I'm Ootori Kyoya" The geek with glasses said without looking up from his laptop. I decided I don't like him.

Soon they somehow got into a fight and I slipped out of the room. Someone grabbed my shirt. I turned to see who it is.

"Hani?" I asked confused.

"Where are you going Gaia-san?" He question holding onto bun-bun and MoMo on his head.

"Just going to take a shower, Its been a long day" I said. He smiled and let go of my shirt and smiled.

"Watch MoMo for me 'k?" I said as I began to walk.

"I'll take good care of MoMo-Chan!" He said walking back into the room. As I was in the bathroom with the warm water running down my back I remembered something.

"Shoot, I forgot to turn of my laptop" I said out loud to myself. I shrugged it off. What would happen?

**_Thanks for reading. I dont know if I'm going to continue this story. I already have the next chapter written. I mainly did this cause I was really bored and am on a writters block on all my other stories. If you like it leave a comment good or bad I dont care. If I get five comments before this upcomeing friday I'll post up the next chapter. Thanks for reading! And I hope no one is offened by the way Gaia thinks cause we all know we have a little voice in are head that makes fun of everyone you meet right? It just makes things a little interasting!_**


	2. The AIM is amazing

Host club narrorator pov

"Hey, where did Mystery-san go?" Tamaki finally noticed.

Hani, who was resting on the bed stepped up.

"Gaia-san said that she was going to take a shower and for me to watch MoMo-Chan!" He exclaimed happily. They all wondered how stupid they were for not even noticing. But the Twins got a evil grins.

BING!

They looked at each other confused.

BING!

"Hey what's that noise?" Hani asked.

BING! BING!

"It sounds like AIM" Kyoya pointed out.

BING! BING! BING! BING! BING!

They all looked at a small desk where a laptop was open. They all walked over to it carefully. On the screen it said….

Gimmemoney: Hey!

Gimmemoney: ya there?

Gimmemoney: COME ON GAIA!

Gimmemoney: Its your brother!

Gimmemoney: HEY

Gimmemoney: HEY

Gimmemoney: HEY

Gimmemoney: HEY

Gimmemoney: HEY

Kyoya typed something in his laptop and smirked.

"Know we can find out more about her" He said evilly. They all gathered around Kyoya. (I'm not going to write the screen names now.)

'Hello?'(Kyoya)

'_Who's this?"_

'Kyoya, were trying to find out more about Gaia Mystery do you know anything?'

'_maybeeee'  
_'Can you tell us?'

'I'll tell you ten facts about her….they rest you'll have to find out okay?'  
'Deal' 

'_10. She never shown her true self, not even to me, cause she always hid her feelings and still does._

_9. This is because she doesn't like to hurt people_

_8. She can fight very good but doesn't believe that she can, she thinks she suck at it_

_7. She wont fend for herself even if it's a life and death thing….Only if they catch her in a really really really bad mood or she's upset._

_6. She'll fight for a complete stranger or at least distract the problem long enough for the victim to get _

_away  
5. She love's animals, and she is skittish _

_4. She does weird things when she cant sleep like clean, walk, exercise, make paper airplanes, talk to herself, ex. _

_3. She can be hard to understand at times, like laughs at random things_

_2. She doesn't like to leave MoMo for over a half hour, she'll twirl her hair on her finger when she's nervous_

_1. She is scared of many things but is only truly fears a couple things…..three I think…_

_I have to go, see ya! Oh and here's some advice, never try to get her to wear a dress or skirt…you've been warned'_

With that they all re-read the list.

"Hey Kaoru are you think what I'm thinking?" Hikaru asked. The looked at each other and grinned

"We have a new toy to play with" They said in union.

"She'll become my daughter like Haruhi! Haruhi will be so happy _to have a sister!"_ Tamaki said in joy.

Hoped ya liked it, comments are welcomed even if they are flames. They only make ya a better writter


	3. Cookies and memories

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran

_THINGS IN ENGLISH_

_'THE LITTLE VOICE IN HER HEAD'_

Gaia's pov 

As I finished putting my clothes on and my hair was now laying gently on a towel I draped over my shoulders so my clean shirt wouldn't get wet. It was just a black shirt and had on blue baggy pajama pants with the word rat on the pants in English and on the shirt the were in big blue letters Rat that matched my pants. My mother had gotten it for me a year ago or so.

The streak of red hair now darker but more noticeable with her hair looking like it was black. Which always happened when my hair got wet. MoMo crawled threw the bottom of the door up to my shoulder and perched herself on my left shoulder. I smiled at this. I love her more then anyone.

I opened the door and went into my room. No one was there. I heard a racket going on upstairs on the third level of the building but I didn't care. I looked at the clock to see it was about ten o'clock. I knew I couldn't sleep even if I tried. The radio was still softly playing. I turned it off and went down stairs to the kitchen. As I walked down to the kitchen I decided I would at least try to be nice to them.

Two hours later…….

I was sitting on the floor. Juggling four eggs. And I'm not talking in the circle pattern but in the x pattern where they crass each other. I was bored. I already cook ten dozen cookies. I had nothing else to do and I still wasn't tired.

_I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I was thinking about some thing from my past a old memory.I was nine years old and sitting at the grand piano in the third living room at our estate. I always loved to play any instrument. I stopped abruptly when I heard the door open and slam shut. She was suppose to stay out till tomorrow at a friends house. She wasn't suppose to be here now. _

_I quickly ran into the kitchen and hid under the table that sat next to the wall. My back pressed up against the wall. I heard footsteps walk into the kitchen. I closed my eyes pretending this wasn't happening._

_"Where are you? I know you're here" A young voice asked. The girl my age only a year older then me questioned._

_"tsk" She walked around the kitchen and let out a small laugh._

_"At least you learned that I hate seeing your face and know well enough to hid. Your worthless" She finished and walk out of the kitchen. I took in a quivering breath. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I put my head down on my arms and cried silently. _

_Are sister suppose to threaten each other? She always have but why? Why me? The funny thing is that she always got **praised** for pushing me around. They said it was good because if you want to run a company you'll have to learn how to push your way to the top. _

Since I was five I learned to bottle up my feelings and not cry in front of anyone. Or laugh. It was a sign of weakness. "What are you doing Gaia-san?!" Hani asked with his face two inches away from mine. He startled me and I forgot about the eggs.SPLAT!

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

Two eggs landed on my head. One on the floor and the other…..on Hani's head.

"Ah! I'm Sorry Hani!" I said pulling out my bandana that I always kept with me for accidents like this. I gave it to Hani and stood up.

"I'm really sorry Hani" I said wetting a dish towel that was near by. Hani just smiled

"It's okay Gaia-san, how did you do that? It's so cool!" He exclaimed happily. I let out a weak laugh.

"Here" I said handing him the wet cloth.

"Have you seen MoMo?" I asked him. She ran off a minute before Hani scared the living crap out of me. He shook his head. I looked around. CRASH! BANG! BAM! 

I quickly turned to see MoMo sitting on the refrigerator and a pile of pans sitting on the ground.

"_Geez MoMo_" I muttered to myself.

"What happened?" Kyoya's voice asked clearly annoyed to be woken up at midnight by loud banging of pans and pots. I turned to see the whole host club standing in the door way. Mori looked like he was dressed like he never went to sleep.

The twins….well…there hair was sticking up at odd angles. Let just say it was funny and I had to _really_ try hard not to laugh. Tamaki had a worried expiration on. It made me feel guilty. I thought for a slight second longer then I should have. Hani decided to tell them

"I came down here cause I wanted some cake, right? And when I came down here Gaia-san was juggling! It was really cool! The MoMo-Chan knocked down the pots and pans and they went BANG!" Hani explained hyper. '_He's got a big mouth'_.

" Is that why…"Hikaru started

"..you have egg in your hair?" Kaoru finished. Crap. I forgot about the egg. I didn't really care. '_Naw I just put it in my hair cause it's good for your scalp' _That little voice in my head always made me laugh but I didn't feel like it would be……a smart thing to do right now. But before I answered Tamaki came to my rescue.

"Where did all these cookies come from?" He questioned picking on up and took a bit out of it.

"I don't think the cooks baked anything this late" He added with a mouth full of cookie. I shrugged and muttered

"I was bored" Picking up a cookie for myself.

"You made them?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together in complete shock. '_No I ran to the store in my pajamas and bought them. Dumb ass.' _I just nodded and took another bit of my strawberry swirl cookie. All of the cookies I made where ones I made with my mom or she passed them down to me. Alone with special teas and other pastry's.

"How many?" The twins asked together.

"I think bout ten dozen " I said finishing off my cookie.

"Ten dozen?!?!?" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and, Hani asked. 

"Yeah" I said and started off to the bathroom. 

"Where ya going?" Tamaki asked.

"Bathroom" I said and walked out of the room.


	4. Banana unevenness

Around six am…….

I didn't really 'wake up' the s'morning cause I never really fell asleep. I hopped out of bed and pulled on a different yellow shirt that was a little tight on me but I didn't care. I put on a pair of new black pants. It was a cold fall day, past thanksgiving but not winter yet. So I decided to pull on a navy blue sweat shirt that has a zipper that went halfway down the shirt but then stopped.

It was a warm fleece shirt I got from a 'friend'. I put on the rest of my clothes then put brushed my hair then put it up in a pony tail in three quick flicks of the wrist. I looked at the clock and seen it only took me three minutes to change.

I decided that I would go make my lunch for the day. This took me twenty-three minutes to make my egg salad sandwich. It was my own recipe that I had made. I picked up my satchel and walked over to the door. My shoulder still ached from yesterday. I groaned and went on my way out the door to walk to school. I don't like to ride in cars. Not after what happened. Not ever. I sighed as another memory came to mind

_"Gaia! What up Gaia!" a young boy yelled that was three years younger then me. I stopped and turned around to look at him._

_"Your so slow brother." I said with a small smile._

_"Why didn't we just drive sis?" He asked once he had caught up with me. "it's a lot faster and we wouldn't have to leave so early" He whined. I giggled._

_"You can if you want, I like to walk" I said looking at the younger boy that looked almost like me when I was little. He smiled up at me flashing his white teeth._

_"But I want to be with you"  
_

****

First period

I'm tired. Really tired. I need sleep. I'm like the walking dead. I was never a morning person but this…is murder. I sat down in a seat the teacher pointed out. I was the third person in the room, not counting the teacher.

I sighed tiredly. MoMo was hiding in my front pocket on my sweater I had made a deal with the principal that I could bring her three days of a week. Then the twin walked in. I acted like I didn't notice them and put my head down on my desk.

They decided it would be fun to annoy me. '_kill them both, Now!'_

"Why did you leave without us?" Hikaru asked._ 'cause I can smart one'_

"Old habit" I said sitting up as the teacher began to talk.

"In the 1900's Japan….." I tried to listen to what the teach was saying but I was kind of distracted by two Hitachiin's. They kept talking to me. Soon enough the bell rang.

"Aw" The twins wined together "We'll pick ya up for the club" They said before running off. I shrugged. Who knew what they we're talking about and who cared? I didn't.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was the last period of the day and I was the last one out of the room. As I walked out the door a hand clamped down on both of my shoulders. I was a little surprised but I managed not to jump up the wall. I turned to see the Hitachiin's smirking like no tomorrow. _'Shit, you're a goner, It was nice knowing ya'_ It kinda scared me but the little voice in my head didn't help.

"Come on…." Hikaru stared

"…We're going to be late…." Kaoru said

"…if we don't hurry" They ended together and started to pull me down the hallway without me answering. I didn't have anything better to do so what would happen? Really I didn't know but I wanted to find out. I have to at least try and be nice to them cause must people just push me away. I am and always been a outcast. Can I really fit in with them? They'll push me away like everyone else if they ever find out.

Soon the Twins dragged me into a music room.

"Yeah Gaia-san!" Hani cheered as he piled cake in his mouth.

"Ah" Takashi agreed with a slight nod.

"Good job, Hikaru and Kaoru" Tamaki Said grinning and gave them a thumbs up.

" Thanks King!" They coursed together. I looked at Kyoya who was typing on his laptop viciously. I eyed him. I heard today from some gossiping girls that that had to pay a lot of money to hang at the host club.

"What?" He asked not looking up from the laptop. 'What the hell makes you think I want to tell ya something?' I shook my head. I felt a tugging in my sleeve. I peered down to see Hani tugging at my sleeve.

"Gaia-san, come eat some cake with me before the club opens! Come on!" He said pulling me towards a table near a window. I didn't mind going with him. I was bored.

I sat down at the table and looked at all the cake. There was chocolate, banana, vanilla, Strawberry, and every other kind you could think of. Hani smiled at all the cake with a wide toothy grin. It made me think of my little brother but yet they were nothing alike.

" Here Gaia-san try this one, Its one of my favorites!" He said excitedly setting a vanilla cake in front of me with what I think was banana flavored frosting. "But I love all the kind of cakes…" Hani started but got distracted when Mori but cake in front of him.

I took a small piece of my cake and tried it. As I thought it was banana flavored but it needed more banana. It was to weak and the vanilla was over powering it making it uneven. It was good though but it would be better with real banana on it or maybe some strawberries. People today don't care about evenness I guess.

MoMo smelled the cake and decided to help herself to some seeing that she will eat anything the fat rat wobbled out of my long sleeve onto the table to my plate, grabbed a chunk of cake and ran back to my shirt to hide so she can eat the cake without someone stealing it. Hani was to busy to notice but Mori did and raised a eyebrow. I shrugged at him and I guess he pushed it off. I was glad.

Sorry its been a wgile since I updated...yesterday I got attacked by a dog so I wont be able to post another chapter for a while. Sorry!please review!


	5. sorry readers

Hello readers,

I'm sorry to report that I will be putting all storys on hold for at least a week. I do have a good reason for this. I have been attacked by a dog and my right arm is messed up. It takes me a while to type and it hurts so I cant use my right arm. And the facted that I'm doped up on some drugs the doc gave me I have a feeling I wont be able to type right.

I'm sorry for all of you having to wait till my arm gets better. I hope you still will read my storys, thank you.


	6. The bet

'_this is the little voice in Gaia's head'_

**_"This is words when they speak them in english"_**

**_I do not own Ouran_**

Later at the host club

I was on my third piece of cake and fourth cup of tea. I like Ice tea better then hot tea but I don't mind drinking it hot. Either way is good for me. Hani, Mori and the twins visited me in-between guest. Mori did when ever Hani did. Hikaru and Kaoru did it at the same time to, isn't that obvious? Nobody was with me now. I was watching Kyoya.

"I'm Sorry Princess, but you left that means you gave up you reservation you'll have to come back some other time, were a little over packed right now" Kyoya said to a tall red head. I rested my elbow on the table and placed my chin in my palm. I looked out the window. There was a fountain and a few kids laughing at a joke someone must have told. But then again they could always be making fun of me. Nothing new of course.

_flash back _

I sat on the edge of a fountain watching the droplets fall and slash gracefully. I always liked rain. It was so pure and peaceful. A group of three girls stand near a tree a few feet behind me. I could hear them talking even though they didn't know.

"Did you know she gets in fights?" One whispered.

"Yeah I heard that's where she gets those bruises from." Another one said.

"Naw your both wrong" A different one whispered. " Her parents beat her. Lies. They spread dirty lies about her.

"Anyways look how dirty she is, she deserves to get beat" One snickered at the comment. It hurt knowing what people thought of me. I didn't have a chance to change my clothes after gardening. Some one tapped me one the shoulder. I turn around to see a girl with dark brown hair, two others stand under the tree. One blonde the other brunette. I looked up the girl.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You look a little dirty you know? You should really take a bath" She said with a quick shove, icy cold water surrounded me. It knocked the breath out of me. I didn't know a fountain would be so deep. I was still sinking. Soon darkness overcame my body.

I open my eyes I couldn't breath , I gasped for it as water sputtered out of my mouth. I turned my head and let the water leak out as I coughed. My vision was blurry but I could still make out four figures. My body was cold and refused to function right. But my ears welcomed one last sound before darkness over came me again.

"Never touch her again or I kill you, got it?" a vicious voice scowled. I knew that voice all to well.

"Sister?" I questioned to softly to be heard.

"Hey Gaia-san?" Hani's voice intruded. I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked the hyper boy.

"I just wanted to say hi cause you looked lonely" Hani said happily and then held pink rabbit towards me

"You can sit with bun-bun" He said with a smile.

"Thank you" I said taking the bunny '_he isn't to bad I guess….but you still need to be careful, you know they'll just hurt you in the end' _Damn that voice always seemed to mess up these moments. I watch Hani run back to Mori and smile at him. I look at the stuffed rabbit.

"**_well bun-bun, I guess its just you, MoMo and me_**" I murmured to myself with a soft chuckle at my stupidity for talking to a stuffed animal. I brought my tea cup up to my lips and took a sip. It was bitter from lack of sugar and milk. I didn't like to put a lot in my tea because if I take in to much I get sugar high. Its never good when I get like that. Never.

"Ahh Kaoru don't say that!" Hikaru said pretending to be upset but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

" But its true! You shouldn't tell them are secretes!" Kaoru whined. I shook my head and blocked them out. I knew they where faking all of that but I would do anything to have a relation ship like that. Not the twin incest thing but they way they could be so close with each other. I started at the Bun-Bun who was leaning on a tea cup.

"**_It don't get much better then this huh Bu-Bun"_** I questioned the bunny, and as expected I hadn't gotten a response.

"What did you say?" Two voices chorused. I looked at them. I didn't know they where right there.

"Nothing important" I said turning to the Hitachiin's. They raised there eyebrow at the same exact time. I shook my head. Kyuoya came over and pointed to a girl sitting at the twins table.

"Ya got another one" Kyuoya said a little aggravated.

"Aww why…"

"…do we have so many?" The twins whined.

"We….I over booked" Kyuoya stated.

"And they said you where smart" I thought. Kaoru and Hikaru broke out laughing. I looked at them with blank stares. '_Dumb ass you said that out loud!' _I mentally smacked myself. I looked at Kyuoya. His eyes where hidden by his glasses. He seemed angry. I needed to distract him and fast. 

"I could clear this room out in less then a minute." I said looking out the window. The twins stopped laughing. I could already see there mischievous grins. I liked it. I was going to get some money.

"Want to bet on it?" I said looking at them from the corner of my eye. The twins looked at each other and grinned wildly. I kept a straight face.

"Five thousand yen" I stated

"Eh?" They asked together.

"I bet five thousand yen that I can clear this room out in a minute" I said with a smirk. I loved to bet. Especially when I knew I would win. I had a secret weapon they didn't know about.

"Do you even have five thousand yen?" Hikaru asked with amusement in his voice. I looked at him with a blank stare.

"Yeah" I said now facing them.

"How do we know if your lying about it" Kaoru pointed out.

"don't know" I answered honestly with a shrug. I pondered this for a second.

"I'll stick around till you get your money and if I don't have it by the end of the month I'll give you double" I said then took a sip out of my tea. "Deal?" I asked looking towards them.

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" Kyuoya asked. '_Who does he think he is? A freaking interrogator? ' _

"_Whatever" _I mumbled while I dug in my pocket. I pulled out a black wallet with G.M in gold letter on it. I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a couple of words and signed my name and handed it to Kyuoya.

"There Happy?" I asked annoyed. He grinned evilly and nodded while he stuck the note in his pocket. I looked at the clock and looked back at him.

"It starts now" I stated knowing I was so going to win this bet very easily.

I stretched and whispered into my shoulder _"Go eat some cake"_ to bulge on my shoulder moved and scurried down my leg. The plain was in motion.

I decided to type through all my pain to write a chapter for everone because all of you have been very kind to me and understanding. I'm happy to report a special thanks to all these people:

Reiki-Jenkins

DarkGrayAngle

autumn girl

Please review and thank you all so very much!


	7. The note tells all

Gaia pov duh!

"OH MY GOD A RAT!" I screeched and pointed to the table MoMo sat promptly while chomping on a piece of vanilla cake. Almost immediately girls begin to scream and run out of the room. The room somehow is emptied in mere seconds. I looked around the room. No one was in the room except the host club. Hani was sitting at a table with his fork in his mouth and frozen in that spot. Takashi stood there with the same blank stare he always had. The twins were standing near me stunned and unable to move at the moment along with Kyuoya. Tamaki was sitting on a couch still holding out a rose to a girl who was no longer there.

I looked up to the clock. I still had thirty seconds. I smirked.

"I won, and with time left over." I said turning to MoMo and patted my leg. MoMo's ears perked up before hopping off the table and scurrying towards me. Soon she climbed my leg to my shudder. I scratched behind her ears. Her favorite place to be touched.

"Ahh such a good MoMo" I said in a proud loving voice. Then I looked at the Hitachiin twins and smirked evilly. '_ha-ha we got 'em! Hell ya we're five thousand yen richer! Go us!' _

"How did you do that?" Hikaru asked completely dumbfounded. I looked at him blankly.

"Do what? All MoMo did was eat some cake" I stated a-matter-of-fact kind of way to be a smart ass. I guess I had to much sugar '_Hell yeah!"_.

"That would be five thousand yen" I said with my poker face on. Hikaru and Kaoru blinked a few times before they both smiled wide grins.

"We've found a interesting new toy eh Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his older brother.

"Yeah, that's what it would seem" Hikaru answered. It was ticking me off but I hid it. I sat down on a near by table that had been dissertated. MoMo gleefully slid down my arm to the table were a half eaten strawberry cake was.

"And the money?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised. I didn't need the money but it was 'well earned' money. They smirked as one of them pulled out a wallet and dug in it for a second. Soon he pulled out a wad of cash. It looked so….so beautiful. '_Gonna buy me some goodies with this!'_

Sorry little voice but I cant do that. I have other plans for this money. I swiped the money out of the twins hand and counted then money quickly. It was all there. MoMo wobbled up to my hand and nipped lightly at it.

" Sorry MoMo I forgot" I told my rat while I took and folded hundred yen to give to MoMo. She took it in little paws before placing it in her mouth so she could climb up my arm to hide it in my hood till we got home.

"You gave some to the rat?" Kaoru asked flustered at the idea.

"She did do all the work now didn't she?" I asked as MoMo laid don in my hood to take a nap. I could feel her moving every which way. They just stared at me. I shook my head. Then I handed the money towards Kyuoya . He pushed up his glasses and raised his eye brow.

" I keep my word" I said with a blank look. Kyuoya took the money out of my hand a little reluctantly.

"I'll have the rest by the end of the month" I add hopping off the table and walking towards the door.

"Why?" Tamaki asked flustered.

"I already told you, I keep my word" I restated as I walked out of the music room. I remembered exactly what I had written on that slip of paper.

_Gaia Mystery has agreed to the bet that she can clear out the room in a mere minute if she can not she will pay Kaoru and Hikaru five thousand yen each. All damage and profit lost will be paid back at full by the end of the month. If she fails to do so she will pay double or if the host club chooses she will work for them._

Gaia Mystery

I know for a fact I owe them a few more thousand yen. But it was okay I didn't mind the host club. I already decided that I was going to at least try with them. MoMo slept tiredly in my hood. I could feel her shift every once in a while. She was a fat rat but she was family to me. Boy do I love her.

The leaves on the ground crunched under my feet. I pulled my sweater closer around my body.

"MoMo come here" I said in a small voice. The cold didn't help me with my 'sick' vocal cords. I sighed deeply as I plucked the fat rat out of my hood. Despite the cold MoMo was still warm. She yawned lazily before climbing into my sweatshirt to get away from the crisp fall air. I didn't blame her. It was cold enough to snow. I love the snow and cold more then anything. Not counting MoMo of course.

I looked into the forest were little animals scurried place to place getting ready for winter. I couldn't help but smiled. I had a weakness for all animals. Except humans. Must were dirty untrustworthy people.

"_I said don't do that!" A shrill voice full of hate screamed at me as I huddled in a corner of a room. The room was unfertile yet it wasn't. I had come in the room only a few times. It was my older sisters room. I wanted to speak out to say something anything but it hurt. My vocal cords refused to work because the last blow I received landed on them. _

It hurt to breath. I almost let tears fall. But I held them in because I knew if I let them fall while she was still in the house I would be in for much more pain. She hates it when I show my weakness. I'm a worthless goodfornothing being that has no use for anyone or thing on this earth.

"Get out!" She yelled pointing towards the door. "You worthless piece of-" She said and continued with a string of choice words. She stalked towards me and yanked me up by the collar of my shirt. She dragged me towards the door and threw me out into the hall.

After a the door slammed shut I struggled to get up. As soon as I got to my feet I almost fell but I steadied myself on the wall near by. Using the wall I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door. I locked the door and turned on the shower before stripping down.

My small frail body was covered in light new bruises that would darken with time and old bruises that were finally faded. I quickly slipped into the steaming water and settled myself in the bottom right corner. I soon retreated to my 'weakened ' position as I chose to call it. I hugged my knees and placed my head on top of them. The semi wet hair stuck to my damp skin.

Since I was in a place of safety,my haven I felt my eyes sting as tears gathered in my eyes. I cried silently for awhile. When I stopped I just stayed in my 'weakened' position till cold water began to fall on my. I slowly got out of the shower and dried myself with a old ragged towel that I had from years ago at my fourth birthday. I slipped into some clean clothes and snuck into my room were I stayed for the next tree days only leaving in the dead of the night to eat and go to the bathroom. Sadly enough nobody noticed my disappearance.

"Gaia-san! Earth to Gaia-san!" I was jolted back to reality by someone. I looked to my left were the voice came from. The two Hitachiin's sat in a limo. A cold chill ran down my spine but not because it was the Hitachiin's. They looked a little annoyed.

"You look cold Gaia-San come in here…" Hikaru started and patted a seat next to him by the door.

"…and take a seat so you can warm up" Kaoru finished for his older brother.

"No, I like the cold" I stated with a normal voice but it hurt to say it so loud. I actually would like to be warm right now but I hated all automobiles. Everything that has wheels I hate it. Unless it's a bike, that's different.

The twins eyes me not sure of what to make of my statement. I kept walking thou the house was about three more minutes away. But I guess the twins wanted differently and their use to getting what they want.

"Aww come on Gaia-san!" Hikaru and Kaoru whined together.

"It will be fun" Hikaru said as the limo drove slowly net to my pace. I shook my head. Now only a minute away and I had a head ache. '_Don't get in the car! You know what happened last time' _I shuddered at the small reminder of the past that hunted me. When I came to realize someone grabbed hold of my left arm it was to late.

**I made this one long so I cut in half. I have the next part done buuuuut I'm doing all my story on a Schedule and I'm going to update this story every...Monday Every one needs a pick me up on mondays (plus its only a couple days away so I'm being nice) ans Wensday is already taken So with that I hope you liked it and comment THnak you all! **


	8. The reason why

I was pulled into the limo and my stomic landed on what was a lumpy warm surface. It didn't help that the wind was knocked out of me. I blinked once or twice before I noticed what was going on. _'This is kidnapping you fag bags!!' _.

"Hey Hikaru, is she alright?" Kaoru questioned. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Gaia-san, are you comfortable laying like that?" Hikaru's hushed voice rang in my left ear. I hated to be this close to anyone. I then noticed what I was on. Hikaru's lap. Swiftly moved for Hikaru's lap to the floor of the vehicle. They both had on their mischievous grins and their eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement.

"Gaia-San are you all right?" Kaoru asked tilting his head to the right and had on a worried look. '_I just got freaking abducted and the wind knocked __out of me…I'm perfectly fine! Not!'_

"_What the hell do you think?" _I mumbled and the twins had confused looks on their faces. 

"What?" The said together confused from me speaking English on them.

"I'm fine" I restated my English words in a nicer way in Japan. I pulled myself onto the edge of the opposite seat of the twins. MoMo popped her self out of my shirt to reveal herself of being there then popped back in.

"So why did you decided to 'pick' me up?" I asked with a emotionless voice that I always used. The twins amused looks vanished into serious looks.

"We where wonder why you bet such a stupid thing….." Hikaru started as he folded his arms across his chest as Kaoru followed the action.

"….if you knew that you'd lose more money then you'd win" Kaoru finished. I looked at them blankly.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending to be stupid. The twins smirked at the same time as Kaoru pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to me. I unfolded it and read it.

_Gaia Mystery has agreed to the bet that she can clear out the room in a mere minute if she can not she will pay Kaoru and Hikaru five thousand yen each. All damage and profit lost will be paid back at full by the end of the month. If she fails to do so she will pay double or if the host club chooses she will work for them._

Gaia Mystery

After I was done I looked up to the twins with the same blank stare.

"So why…" Hikaru said leaning in closer to me so he was only a inch from my face. "…did you do it?". I could feel his hot breath on my face as I stared into muddy gold orbs. I shrugged and I decided to let my little voice have a some fun. But only a little.

"That's for me to know…" I said in a low mischievous voice and a small going-to-get-ya smirk on my face. "….And you to find out" I added with a small amount of amusement in my voice. Hikaru cocked his head to one side with a wide grin on his face that matched his brother. I sat back in my seat and let my amused face fall into my bored yet serous face.

"I thought it might be interesting" I said looking out the window to see my new 'home' coming into view. I looked back at the amused twins.

"But then again that thesis could have been a misunderstanding." I added for no reason. This just confused the twins more. The twins opened their mouths to say something but never had the chance. The car started to swerve severely and both the twins grabbed the 'Oh shit bar' as my little voice liked to call it.

'_Its happing again, damn it! Not again please not again we cant handle another one' _My little voice screamed. I quickly in pure fear sheltered MoMo's small body by going into what was like a fetal position. The side of my head bashed of the window and I felt the glass crack from the blow. I blacked out for a seconded then came back. Their was a loud band noise and the limo came to abrupt halt. As soon as in did I looked to see if Hikaru and Kaoru where okay. They looked fine both alive. I couldn't say how happy I was this wasn't another 'fatal accident'.

When I seen they were okay I tried to open my door and flee. No such luck the door hit a tree from outside and it only opened a crack. My stomic did flips. It was just like then. The door wouldn't open. It was against the ground. It wouldn't open. It wouldn't. It refused too I swear. '_Breath, calm down now before they see you like this. Don't let **them** see you in your 'weakened' state. Snap out of it! Get a hold of yourself and pull it together' _

For once I listen to that little voice in my head and calmed down. The first time I did since I got here I listen to that voice. MoMo popped out of my shirt to see what all the noise was about. She tilted her head before slipping back into my shirt and snuggling against my chest as a effort to comfort me. The door on the opposite side of the limo opened.

"Master Hitachiin's and…" He said looking at me.

"Gaia Mystery" I stated "I'm fine" I said in my normal no emotion voice taking everything I had to not let the tears that threaten to fall have their way.

"But your bleeding Ma'am" The driver kindly pointed this out. I brought my hand to the side of my head were it had hit the window. I felt warm, sticky liquid on my fingers. I pulled away and looked at the crimson color on my them.

Whats going to happen? I wonder...well you'll all find out next week


	9. A he? Or a she? Maybe both

P.s Im using Tono In this chapter because I'm not sure what else to use to call Tamaki by the twins lol It means king for the ones that do not know. Tono sound better then King

Narrorator pov I'm going to be switching to Gaia and the Host clubs thoughts but this ones the host club, the twins actually

She stared at her hand for a minute thinking _oh crap, Did I break something? _She instinctively turned to the window next to her to see it cracked in millions of places and blood in the middle where she obviously hit her head.

"I'll pay for that…." She murmured as she stared at the window.

"You can be serous" Hikaru stated in doubt as he just watched their new toy whack her head off a window _hard_ enough to break it and she says she'll pay for it without shedding a tear or her voice cracking? She wasn't a normal girl. If it was any other girl, counting Haruhi would be at least complaining it hurt not saying they'll pay for the window.

"What do you mean?" She asked him weakly.

"You just got hurt and your telling us you'll pay for it?" Hikaru answered her a confused. Gaia simply nodded her head.

"Yeah….I broke it" She said blankly like she was in a trance thinking about something….

Gaia started to slip out of the limo through the door the Shafer opened. The twins were left speechless until Kaoru decided to brake it with the obvious .

"Hikaru, How are we going to tell Tono?" Kaoru asked his twin uneasily because they both knew he wouldn't take this good because his new 'daughter' got hurt. Just then Hikaru's cell phone went off.

"That's Tono's ring tone" Kaoru said uneasily.

"Yeah, I guess we tell him now" Hikaru said filliping his phone open.

"Hello, Tono?" Hikaru's glum face lit up. "Haruhi's Back!" Hikaru said happily to his twin. Kaoru smiled lightly at his brothers happiness even though he felt so sad about his older brother being so happy over someone other then himself.

"Hikaru, tell him" Kaoru urged his brother. Hikaru's face fell to his brother's comment. Kaoru felt guilty for making him uneasy.

"Uh, Tono?" Hikaru said waiting for Tamaki to cease talking. "We had a little accident with Gaia-san" The older quickly pulled the phone away as Tamaki yelled at them.

"I don't think he's to happy, Hikaru" Kaoru said with a sly grin.

"Your right, Kaoru" Hikaru answered his twin with the same grin. They both knew they were in for a hell of a time with their tono.

With Gaia

Gaia quickly got up to her room since the accident was only a few minutes away from where they were not even. She pulled out a long t-shirt that went past her knees and a pair of baggy pants and walked to the bathroom to clean up. She turned on the shower and quickly slipped in. At first the hot water stung the fresh new cut out it passed a little while later. She watched the pink color flow down the drain in the twirling motion. She smile as she remembered doing this for many years, day after day she'd watch her own blood flow down the drain in the same motion her.

As soon as the pink color stopped coming she tuned off the water and stepped onto the cold tile floor. The bathroom here was bigger then the one at her real home. It had a tube the same size but it also had a just shower in the corner, it was the one she just used and a doubles sink with mirrors above them. The bathroom was a blue theme with light blue walls, curtains, towels and rugs. They even had blue _soap_. The sinks, tube, shower, and tiles were the only white things in the room.

She quickly dried her self and slipped on her pants and t-shirt. '_Holy crap I'm taller and fatter!'_ She smirked and laughed lightly at her little voice. Her t-shirt was now just below her knees when they used to be almost to her ankles and the pants didn't fit. '_I guess I need to buy new clothes because I'm a fat ass'_. She pulled off her pants and through them in her laundry basket. She'd just have to put them on out there. She walked up to the mirror and quickly combed through her hair. She took a look in the mirror at the cut. Not bad just a long scratch not even a half inch wide or deep. It was barely skin deep.

She heard voices coming from her room. She sighed as she knew it was the host club coming to make her suffer a horrible and painful death or that's what her little voice clamed. She opened the door and stepped to the side as Tamaki flew at her. He soared past her and hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Whoops I moved" She said emotionlessly. She could her the twins snickering.

"Why must my youngest daughter be so mean to her dear daddy?" Tamaki cried in woe voice. Gaia raised a eyebrow and slipped out of the bathroom muttering words in English that no one in the room could under stand and it wouldn't be good if they could.

Gaia quickly went to her bedroom with the whole host club right behind her. Them following her ticked her off for no reason. She just shook it off thou, she made it this far why not play along for a while longer. Gaia opened the bottom dower and pulled out blue jeans and slipped them on. With the whole host club right there…

They seemed surprised at this except Mori. She looked at them for the first time noticing a new person. She scrunched her brow in thought. Tamaki didn't like the fact that Gaia pulled on her pants in front of the host club.

"Ah my youngest daughter has been soiled with the evil twins eyes!" Tamaki cried.

"Its not like they seen anything" Gaia said emotionless. They hadn't even had gotten a glimpse of her underwear, so what was so bad?

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you" The new person said. Gaia instantly noticed that 'he' was a 'she' because her vocal cords. From being a music tuner and listening to peoples vocals all day Gaia could pick out if someone was male or female just by one syllable.

Haruhi Fujioka was defiantly a girl. But then why is Haruhi dressed as a guy? It didn't matter to her what other people did. '_whatever makes her happy I guess'_ Her little voice told her. 

Sorry it's shorter and the veiw switching...If my readers, thats you, dont mind veiw switching (that wont happen much) then I'll switch veiws in the same chapters. Im happy that you read it and hope you like it! 


	10. More Pain Then That

Gaia POV

"Gaia Mystery" I said as MoMo climbed up my leg to get to my shoulder. Haruhi smiled lightly at me.

"Ah, my daughters are meeting for the first time, They get along so well" Tamaki rambled happily like my getting dressed in front of the host club never happened. But I had found out something new. They knew Haruhi was a girl so they must not care about cross dressing.

Tamaki came in for a hug but I stepped aside once again but this time I grabbed Haruhi's sleeve and pulled her aside with me. Tamaki went out the door into the hall with a loud thud and Haruhi let out a sigh.

"Oops, I moved" I said in the same tone I always used, emotionless yet bleak. Tamaki went into his little  
corner of woe-me.

"Thanks Gaia-san" Haruhi said in a relieved voice.

" No problem" I answered as my stomic ached with hunger pains. After all the snacks I ate and the host club I was still hungry. It was like I was a bottomless pit, could eat a lot and never really feel full.

"Gaia-san?" Hani asked in a worried voice that if any of the fan girls heard it they'd be like 'Aww Hani-sempi!!! Your so kiwi!' But not me.

"What?" I asked as I begun to leave, and everyone followed with Hani walking next to me and Mori next to him. '_God what is this. Follow the leader?'_ .

"Are you alright?" He asked holding Bun-bun next to his chest. I looked at him and cocked a eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked amused but not showing it.

"Duh, You hit your head " The twins coursed. I snickered.

"I've been worse then that, it was just a scratch anyway" I said with my same no-emotion tone, any trace of amusement that may have been in my voice was now gone. Even thou I was pretty sure I never let on my amusement.

"What do you mean you've been worse?" Haruhi asked. I blinked as we walked down the stairs and got closer to the kitchen.

"I mean what I said, I've been worse" I stated as I opened the kitchen swinging doors. My stomic let another rippling pain go in my stomic. I cant believe I'm this hungry after all that.

"An example would be…?" Haruhi said slash asked me. I turned to the gigantic black fridge to pull out bread, cheese, and butter and set it on the counter.

"I was almost beaten to death when I was eight" I answered when I pulled out a frying pan from a cabinet.

"No big deal" I said with a shrug as I turned on the stove burner and placed the frying pan on it. I turned to see shocked faces of the host club. Except Mori and Kyuoya of course. I didn't see what the big deal was. I was still alive wasn't I? '_Yeah, but your suppose to be dead and in the ground right now.' _Ah thanks little voice for pointing that out.

"Ah, my poor, innocent little girl!" Tamaki wailed overly dramatic.

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru stuttered looking away from his older twin with a slight blush on his face.

"What is it? Kaoru" Hikaru asked in a slightly worried tone that was fake.

"W-would you be worried if I was hurt like that? Or would you replace me?" Kaoru said in a depressed, sad and worried voice about what his brother would say yet had amusement in it. A single tear sprang into Kaoru's eyes. Hikaru wrapped his left arm around Kaoru's waist and pulled his younger brother towards him so they were touching. Kaoru was still looking away but his blush was now a greater red.

"Stupid Kaoru, I would be devastated if I ever lost you" Hikaru said in a upset tone. Kaoru slowly looked back at Hikaru.

"Really?" Kaoru questioned like he was unsure of his brothers answer.

"Of course Kaoru, you are the dearest person to me. I would never be able to live without you!" Hikaru exclaimed. Kaoru and Hikaru smiled at each other. I nearly gagged. It was so fake. Their voice's were full of amusement.

I went back to my dinner and butter the bread putting two pieces of orange colored cheese in-between the buttered bread. I dropped two of the un-cooked grilled cheese sandwiches on the hot frying pot. I pulled myself up onto the counter top next to the stove as I watch my food cook.

"Ah! Commoners food, how delightful!" Tamaki cried out happily. '_What the hell is a commoner?'_ I lifted one eyebrow and decided to ask what my little voice has brought up.

"What?" I asked with a hint of confused in my emotionless voice. Haruhi looked at me and sighed.

"A commoner is what they call us because we don't have as much money as them" Haruhi explained in a bleak and unhappy voice. I snickered. '_Me? Poor? Yeah right, but lets play along it may be fun'_ A good idea there little voice. Lets play along.

"You guys want some?" I asked back to my emotionless voice.

"Yes please!" They all coursed together excluding Mori and Kyuoya. I placed to more on the frying pan and pulled out a different one as well. I made sixteen grilled cheese sandwiches in all. It didn't take long because I used four frying pans that each held four sandwiches.

I set two sandwiches on each plate cutting the perfectly cooked Grilled cheese's in half. They were the perfect shade of gold with just a little black on it, which made it look perfected. I pulled the two half's of the sandwiches apart and then a little orange cheese leaked out onto the plates. They were perfect.

I handed each a plate. Tamaki greedily swiped his and ranted on about how his lovely younger daughter cooked for him. The twins took theirs and poked at them for a minute unsure if it was safe to eat. Kyuoya took his in the his right hand replacing the laptop. Hani took his with a grin and Mori just nodded. Hani was the first to try it.

****

Crunch

"Its so good Gaia-san! You should become a chief" Hani exclaimed happily taking another bite out of his grilled cheese. I take a bite out of my own. Crunchy yet gooey. The cheese was warm and not scolding yet it still was melted. _'My favorite!' _Mori takes small bites out of his, he seemed to be enjoying it….maybe. Tamaki took a small bite off his own. After he chewed he looked like he was in total bliss and then he…went ranting again.

"Oh, I cant believe you make so much yummy food for your daddy! Why cant you be like your younger sister Haruhi! Cook delicious food for daddy!" He wailed fling his arms every where and acted overly dramatic.

"If you keep doing that I wont cook for you again" I said in a bleak voice with a annoyed face to match. Tamaki went into the corner of woe again to sulk, but still nibbling on his food.

"But Hani-Sempi wasn't lying…" Hikaru stated with a sly grin

"…You are a good cook, maybe…" Kaoru said with the same look on his face as his brother.

"…We can make a profit of it!" They said together basically saying it toward Kyuoya but trying to hide it. Tamaki quickly recovers from my blow earlier.

"Ah, yes you can cook all the host clubs snacks!" Tamaki yelled acting like he came up with it. '_dude…he's a copycat…not cool…so not cool'_ I chocked back a laugh no one seemed to notice Kyuoya was thinking about the idea and calculating what it would cost. But see as Tamaki wanted it I would most likely be dragged into doing it. The twins were teasing Tamaki about some random thing as Haruhi and Hani still munched on the sandwiches quietly.

Tamaki screeched about something stupid as I noticed I had a head ach. '_I guess I didn't get out of the auto wreck scot free a?' _I needed to get away from the screaming Tamaki and snickering twins. I set my plate down on the table; only one half of a sandwich was eaten. I picked up another half for MoMo who left the room moments ago because all the noise. MoMo hated loud noises.

I slipped out of the kitchen un-noticed by Tamaki and twins. Every one else probley knew. I just needed some advil, maybe some sleep would help since I had hardly any the last few days. I slipped up the stairs and into my room. I set the grilled cheese slice by MoMo's cage. Where she only slept sometimes or just rested in there when I was showering or cleaning. I always left the door cage opened. Always.

Just as I thought MoMo was in there and she poked he head out and I handed her the slightly chilled sandwich. She took it gleefully and hid in her little house. I smiled softly at her. I love her. My best friend. She's like a daughter to me. I'd be dead without her.

**I made this one pretty long I guess...I love this story it makes me happy that other people also love it. Just wondering from my current readers if I should start another Ouran story after I finish my Outsiders story? M**


	11. CONTEST!

I'm bored and have decided to do something fun and new. it's a contest _with _a prize for first second and maybe third. Alright what you have to do is guess mine and my brothers birthdays. I will give you to clues now and one every week if no one guesses. The rules are:

1. You _cant _guess twice in a week, that's a no-no.

2. If you guess 42 and 48 (random numbers of course) ands one of them is right but you guessed it as my brothers or vise versa you get third place

3. You don't have to guess the year.

4. Have fun!

Alright Now the prizes that you can get (going third to first)

3. A line for someone to say or/and a minor thing happing (cut, bruise, being yelled at ect.)

2. You can make a small appearance in the story(a very small part that may pop up three or four times in the story) Someone getting hurt badly, sick, a good thing happening ect.

1. (for Outsiders story) Pony being found, who finds him, a character in the story that will be there for a while, someone dieing or living ect.

1.( for Ouran story) Pairings, romantic stuff, someone getting jumped, a appearance of someone from the anime (haven't read the manga yet), appearance of you in the story ect.

Alright! Do you think this will be fun? I don't know about you but I think if I et my readers more into the story with decisions or events happing my make it more fun for you guys. Also I think it my be more of a challenge for me! Hehe

Alright the first clues are:

1. My brothers birthday is a week after mine.

2. My birthday is in-between January 24 and March 18

Good luck!

Oh and if you dont follow the rules you WILL be kicked out of it!


	12. Purple ambush? WTF!

Hi my faithful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter of……….Yeah lets get on with this….

Disclaimer that I usually forget: I don't own Ouran High school Host club but on the bright side I do own Gaia Mystery, her 'brother' and MoMo! Go me! Gaia Pov 'k? Where I left off from last week

With my head still pounding from the screaming and fighting that had taken place down stairs. '_They act like three year olds and now **you** have to take care of them. Good job smart one.' _I hate to admit it but that voice was right. Again. I hate when my little voice is right, It always ends in pain. Physical and mental.

I shake my head to get the bad thoughts out of my mind. I'm sick of being _me_. I hate it. I'm a weakling. I cant stand it when I brake down like this. Always thinking about the past. Things I can _never _change. I hate it when I get like this. The only thing that helps is a nice hot shower. That sounds good. I want to, I really do. '_Yeah, run away. Run away from all your problems. It wont help. Haven't you learned that by now? You've been running and running forever. Fight back for once. Just once. Fight for them. Fight for your new friends. They may just stay by you this time. Its worth a try right?'_

I smiled as I slipped into the bathroom to get aspirin. My little voice was right as rain. Even though I'm not completely sure I want to stand by them, I'll still think about it. Maybe they will stay by my side when I need them. But they could get hurt. They'll find out the truth. They'll leave me once they find out how weak I am. My eyes stung as wetness slid down my cheek. My sister was right when she told me no one would ever care for me of all people. I'm worthless, just like she said.

Sprawled on the floor, bloody and in pain. It hurt to breath, but when did it not? Every breath I took I was told that I was suppose to be dead, and Elli here. I'm just a waste of space, nothing more.

"Why are you such a weakling?" She spat at me. My sister. My only older sibling left. I didn't even try and look at her because all I'd get in return would be a kick in the face. I didn't move from fear of being hurt more. What else would a seven year old do? I struggled to breath let alone run for my life.

"Why don't you die and give back my sister? I want my older sister! I want Scarlet!" _She shrieked . I shuddered at the name of our older sister. _

"Why did you kill her? She didn't do anything! It all your fault! Your worthless! No one will ever care about you! Never. When they find out you killed your older sister for your own life they'll leave you! They'll dun for their lives. You aren't worth it!" She scorned me. She gave me this speech every time she beat me. Which was every day, if I'm lucky I'll miss a day. But each time I hear that speech, those words, it hurts. I wont ever have anyone to hold., to care for ,or anything. Its not my fault she died. She's the one that threw her body on top of mine to protect me. Of all people, She had to protect me? I wish she hadn't. I wish she was here living life happily and worth something. I wasn't worth her life, and never will be.

It hurt to think about that. That's why I push it way. But it always came back, that's why I'm weak. That's why I need aspirin, to help with this damn head ach I'm getting for thinking about it.

I reach into the cupboard for the medicine. No luck, I have none. I shrug it off and get a drink from the sink. I slink back to my room. I turn on the radio on my night stand and lay on the bed. I look around the room.

Its not big but not small. It has a biggish window that faces the back yard. The back yard was beautiful. It had a garden and a small pond with koi fish.

The rest of the room was like any normal room would be. The carpet a royal blue and the walls white, that was it. I leaned my back on the head board of the bed and pulled out some homework. I had five more days to make up about three weeks of work left now.

I had gotten math and science done. All I have left is English/Japan, history and Spanish. I was glad I mastered a lot of languages. Most of them anyways. I had always been fascinated by them. They different ways you can express yourself in other tongues. It was something every person can do, even if in a different way then others. All langue's are alike but are all their own. That's what I like about them. That's why I learned them. That's why I envy them.

"Oh no! My sweet little girl is lost! She wondered off and got lost in such a big house that she's not used to because she's a commoner!" Tamaki shrieked from downstairs. I didn't think anyone could scream that loud. '_It's because he's a freak of nature, they all are'_ I looked back at my home work as I tried to ignore the yelling and my little voice. It didn't work.

The door creaked open. I looked up only to get my eyes off my homework. No one was there. It was creepy quite all of a sudden. Tamaki had stop yelling and there was no sound what so over.

"**_MoMo, you here?" _**I asked stupidly. She waddled out of her house, down the dresser and to the bed and onto my shoulder.

"**_You stay here, I'll check it out. "_** I said to MoMo then added "**_See if I have any ammo" _**I smirked at my stupid remark. MoMo listened and dropped off my shoulder and onto a pillow. I patted MoMo's head.

"**_I'll be back soon"_** I comforted the rat, even though it was mostly for myself. I gulped. "**_Hopefully"_** I murmured and carefully slinked to the door. I opened it slowly. '_Nothing yet"_ Yeah thanks for the positivism little voice. It real helpful. I shook my head to get my thoughts back on task, Watch yourself or your going to get killed.

I slowly stepped out into the hallway, tempted to call Tamaki or any of the other hosts. I looked back and forth down the hall. Nothing. No one. I slipped down the hall to the grand stair case. I almost sighed in relief when I heard something I really didn't want to hear.

"Mystery-San! Watch out!" Tamaki yelled from across the other side of the grand stair case. Well the other set of stairs. I was about to question him. But I never had the chance because I got what he was saying.

"FIRE!" The twins coursed. I quickly turned around just dodging a balloon fill of who-knows-what. My little voice may have made a small comment about how off their aim was even though it skimmed my cheek, but it hadn't the time.

I had to swiftly do a split, that hurt, to miss the next balloon. But that's not all. No. They had more. A lot more. '_Your in for a hell of a time' _I would have grinned at this but it wasn't a good time to. I had to do a back flip kind of thing so I was doing a hand stand so I could push off and get on my feet. I did just that. Flawlessly. It was a good thing a practiced all this every week for exercise, otherwise I'd be dead right now.

I heard Tamaki gasp and Hani yell "Go Gaia-san! Ha-ha!". As soon as I was standing again they threw more and do a Indian war whoop.

"No frigging fare you cheaters, I don't even have a weapon!" I yelled at them as I jumped onto the staircase railing. It was a good thing I was wearing socks cause I slid fast down the railing.

"That's not are fault now is it Gaia-san?" Hikaru said evilly.

Whoosh!

I jumped and it soared under me, I landed as did the balloon which let a purple substance splatter on the railing. I don't even want to know what they did to it to get it to turn purple. All I knew was if I hit it I'd fall off the railing or get stuck. Both were things I wanted to avoid from happening. So I did the only thing I could think of in five seconds. I did a front hand spring, as my nose past the purple concoction it burned from the smell. I would have gagged, but that would have slowed me down.

I hit the ground in a dead run to the kitchen. That's where my weapon will be.

"After her!" Kaoru yelled, then I heard pounding of feet down the stairs as I opened the door to the kitchen. I ran over to the fridge grabbing the cartons of eggs then over to the flour. I grabbed five bags of flour along with three dozen eggs. I dashed out the opposite door to the basement, a dark place I had observed the first day I had arrived but only for a brief moment. I knew it good enough. But now I had a trap to set op in two minutes and do it quietly. This was going to be hard, but fun. I grinned as I quietly opened the basement door and slipped in. Their going to be sorry for messing with Gaia Mystery. Very sorry.

****

Hahaha cliff hanger! Mawhahaha. don't worry I feel nice and I will update tomorrow, well if I type a full chapter by then…If not you'll have to wait for next week . 

No on has gotten me of my brothers b-day. Here are the clues from last time and the new ones:

1. My brothers birthday is a week after mine. 

2. My birthday is in-between January 24 and March 18

The new ones are:

3. Mine is a odd number

4. there in the same month

You don't have to guess…Its all just for fun. Please review! Thanks! The more reviews the more likely I will update tomorrow! Thanks for reading


	13. Fun time is revange

Hi my faithful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter of……….Yeah lets get on with this….

Disclaimer that I usually forget: I don't own Ouran High school Host club but on the bright side I do own Gaia Mystery, her 'brother' and MoMo! Go me!

Narrorator Pov.

The twins creped into the kitchen and looked around cautiously. The other host club members on the other hand were in the game room, watching all of this on a big plasma screen television. It was like a movie theater screen. Haruhi, when she saw this, muttered 'rich bustards' under her breath that went unnoticed my the others.

Haruhi sat by Tamaki on her left and Hani on her right, and of course Mori sat on Hani's other side and Kyouya sat next to Tamaki. So it when Kyouya, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hani, Mori. The smart Kyouya hooked up small video camera's on each of the twins. Front and back.

The twins now searching the kitchen for Mystery-san.

"Oh Mystery-san, where oh where can you be?" The Hitachiin's coursed. They looked at each other.

"Kaoru, I'll check under the table 'k?" Hikaru said bravely. Kaoru's face became worried.

"What if Gaia-san hurts you?" Kaoru said sadly with his voice full of worry and fear.

"Oh Kaoru, its okay" The older twin comforted while his hand gently ran over Kaoru's left cheek. The younger twin grabbed his brothers hand and cuddled his face into it.

"Hikaru, be careful ok?" Kaoru mumbled to his twin.

"Oh will those to get over them self's already?" Tamaki grumbled while folded his arms and slumping in his chair.

"He-he, I think Hika-kun and Kao-Kun are funny" Hani said joyfully and cuddled with bun-bun. Haruhi sighed.

"I feel bad for poor Mystery-san having to deal with those two" Haruhi stated but she was clearly happy it wasn't her because she would have been covered in that purple junk already. Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"It doesn't mean much to me" He indicated. Haruhi looked at him strangely.

"But this was all _your _idea Kyouya" She said in confusion. Kyouya grinned at her.

"I only proposed the idea to learn what Mystery-san can do" He insisted. Haruhi just shook her head.

"Your just doing this to sell the brotherly love parts to the costumers" Haruhi said with announced.

"That to, Ah look their leaving the kitchen" Kyouya pointed out making every one turn back to the giant t.v and forget about the conversation.

The twins had no luck in the kitchen so the slipped out of the kitchen and out in the hallway. Every couple of seconds they'd fling themselves around with a gurgle balloon in there hands. A gurgle balloon is what they called the creation of purple gunk in the balloon.

"Mystery-san, come out and play" Hikaru said eerily.

"Yeah Mystery-san, don't you want to play?" Kaoru said just as creepily as Hikaru had. They both laughed when Gaia hadn't answered. Then they caught a glimpse of a white and black blur that went to the basement. The twins looked at each other and a smile slithered onto their perfect faces.

Hikaru nudged Kaoru and he nodded. Neither of them knew they were about to walk in to a trap. A very good trap.

By now everybody was on the edge of the couch, literary, excepted Mori and Kyouya. They were looking at the screen like there was no tomorrow. Kyouya typed something on his computer and turned back to the screen. This was going to be good. Very good.

Hikaru, being the older twin opened the door and tried to find a light switch. When his hand ran over the switch he smiled.

"I found the light switch Kaoru" He informed his brother.

"Then hurry up and turn it on, You know how I'm afraid of the dark" Kaoru stated shakily. Hikaru did as his younger twin asked.

Click

"Shit" Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

"What is it Hikaru? I'm scared, why is it still so dark" Kaoru said worriedly.

"The stupid light doesn't work" Hikaru indicated angrily. But when he heard his younger brother make a small noise all his anger disappeared,

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll protect you" Hikaru comforted his twin and grabbed his twin in a hug.

"Thank you, Hi-ka-ru" Kaoru said the last part quieter then the rest. Hikaru pulled out of the hug.

"Lets go have some fun now" The older twin stated more then asked. Kaoru nodded and smiled evilly.

"Lets"

"Ah those devils are going to hurt my youngest daughter! Mommy stop them now!" Tamaki wailed. Kyouya sighed.

"Don't you want to see what your 'new daughter' can do?" Kyouya asked. Tamaki became silent and turned back to the screen.

"Don't worry Tama-Kun, Gaia-san is smart and fast, he-he" Hani said with a smile.

"Ah" Mori said, still looking at the screen. Tamaki nodded at Hani.

"Your right" He said seriously. "She obviously gets it from daddy, right mommy?" Tamaki said proudly. Every one looked at the king with sweat drops.

"If anything Tama-kun she'd get it her smart thinking from Kyouya" Hani said happily. Tamaki instantly went into his Woe-me corner but then instantly came out it when the he heard a girl like shriek come from the speakers. Instantly everybody turned to the screen only to show pitch darkness. Kyouya quickly typed something on his laptop and a sky view of the basement came in to view to show that one of he twins fell causing them to scream.

"When did you?" Haruhi asked.

"When I found out she was staying here" After that they all became quit and stared at the screen like they were all hypnotized.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?" Kaoru covered for his brothers clumsiness, since he always acted clumsy it wouldn't matter.

"Yeah, It just hurts a little" He mumbled and stood up.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Kaoru purred. Hikaru grinned slyly.

"Maybe later when we get home Hikaru, but we have to watch our step right now" Hikaru said, Kaoru nodded.

They now stood back to back and slowly circled, looking behind objects till-

"Trick-or treat! HE-HE-HE-HE" A old wither voice sounded in the air making the twins hair stand on end. But with Gaia she had to hold back a snicker. Luck for her in her search to help her pranks she had found a box full of Halloween stuff. Very handy.

She hid herself on a shelf that had tubs of junk in them. It was pretty high off the ground so the twins would have no chance in finding her. Plus she was laying on her stomic.

"H-Hikaru, I-I'm scared" Kaoru whimpered. But of course Gaia could tell it was half faked half real. She smiled. Time for step to. She made a small clucking noise with her tongue to signal MoMo that it was almost time for their final move. She hit a small button with her foot to make a strobe light she found in the Halloween box turn one.

"Kaoru! Be careful" Hikaru ordered his brother.

"I got it Hikaru" Kaoru said to his brother.

Gaia let out a high pitch whistle. MoMo began to gnaw on a rope on the other side of the room. Gaia took out a small switch blade that she in her pocket. She always had it there, just rarely used it. When she remember she had it on her when she began planning all this she thanked god.

She swiped the knife along the rope make it brake the same time MoMo finished hers. Gaia hit the button again making the strobe light turn off and hit a switch making the light come on just in time for the twins to see a three dozen eggs flying at them. The both yelled as they hit them. '_Bull's-eye! They got owned! Now lets do the next step. They'll wish they never did this!'. _Gaia's little voice said gleefully.

Tamaki fell off the couch and Hani was jumping up and down shouting "Go Gaia-san, Go!" While Mari smirked, of course it was almost invisible, but it was there. Kyouya had a evil grin on. Haruhi just sat there speechless till a smile came onto her face. 'Finally some one got those two.' was her thought.

Gaia stood up on the shelf. The twins still not noticing. She smirked and whistled again. The twins whipped around to see Gaia standing up on the shelf with a devious look in her eyes. One the twins often got.

"Oh-no!" The duo said but were to slow as five pounds of flour his them from above. Now the twins were dripping with eggs and flour. Gaia jumped off the shelf onto the floor. Just then Tamaki flew down the stairs to 'his youngest daughter' for a hug of victory but she ducked down and the king missed and hit the wall with a loud oomph. He when into a corner of woe-me again.

"Gaia-san! Gaia-san! You were am-a-zing! Ha-ha!" Hani said on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Ah…" Was all Mori said.

"You actually did it" Haruhi said staring at the flour and egg covered twins.

"I'm sorry Kaoru" Hikaru said sadly.

"For what?" Kaoru said yet again worriedly but faking it all.

"I-I failed you, I couldn't protect you" Hikaru mumbled sadly.

"Its not you fault, Its Mystery-sans!" Kaoru said pointing a finger to me. '_What the hell! There the ones that ambushed us! We didn't go to them. We should have finished them off when we had a chance.'_ Gaia's little voice said annoyed.

"She also ruined are clothes!" Hikaru said acting upset. Gaia thought for a second.

"I'll wash your **_damn_** clothed, okay?" Gaia said leaning against the wall.

"Eh? But what will we wear?" Hikaru said with a small smirk.

"You have to take a shower to get all that gunk off" Gaia stated the obvious. The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"What about _after_ the shower Gaia-san?" They said together.

"Run around in a towel for all I care" Gaia informed, not even caring. The twins smirked evilly again.

"Okay Gaia-san, if you really-" Kaoru said happily.

"-want to see us -" Hikaru said with his voice laced with amusement.

"-half naked that bad" They duo said together leaning in close so she they where only inches from her face.

"Oh god, That picture just scared me for life" Gaia mumbled thinking that she just _thought_ that again. The twins pout while Hani and Tamaki creak up.

"**_I have to stop doing that"_** Gaia muttered again while she walked up the stairs and everybody fallowed.

Half an hour later

The host club was munching on some cookies Gaia had made, Hikaru and Kaoru where in some of Tamaki's robes that where here because he didn't want 'his sweet girls to be mutilated' but the twins. Gaia came out after disappearing after the twins gave them their clothes to take care of.

"Here" She said handing each of them their uniforms. The gasped.

"Who did you get all the flour out?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, The maids scolded us last time we got covered in flour, egg mix they had made for bread" Kaoru explained then added 'They said they couldn't get all of the stains out." Gaia stared at them.

"Even if I told you guys, you'd never use it. What the point?" She said. They shrugged. Soon after that Haruhi shoed them out of the house/mansion so Gaia could have peace and quit.

"Let daddy give you a ride home" Tamaki said to Haruhi. She sighed knowing she had no other option.

"Alright" She mumbled and got into the car.

**Please review! Thanks for reading. **


	14. Coffee's needed in my life

**A little info I'm going to clue you in on the story. All the hosts call her a small variety of names. I haven't pointed this out yet. I will now.**

Tamaki calls her Mystery-San

Kyouya calls her Mystery-San

Hikaru and Kaoru call her Gaia-san and Mystery-san, but they only call her Mystery-san when she's mad or upset. They call her Gaia-san when their making fun of her, just fooling around or when she's acting fine.

Hani calls her Gaia-san

**Mori calls her….well I haven't decided yet. **

  
Disclaimer that I usually forget: I don't own Ouran High school Host club but on the bright side I do own Gaia Mystery, her 'brother' and MoMo! Go me! 

Gaia Pov.

Beep

Beep

Beep

WHACK

Crap, I killed another alarm clock. I sighed and rolled out of the bed. Hitting the floor with a loud cluck. I was glad it was Saturday and was the last day of school. I didn't see why schools in Japan are open on Saturdays. I think its stupid.

I groan and push myself off the ground and stumble to the bathroom.

"**Eh, MoMo" **I called out to my helpful rat. She uncurled herself off the pillow she was sleeping on and yawned tiredly.__

"Can you please go make some coffee? Extra strong" I asked her with a small smile. She squeaked and wobbled out of bed to go fill my request.I shut the bathroom door and slipped off my clothes and got into the hot falling water. I smile at the warmth that hit my back at a steady rhythm. It felt good to get into the shower just for the cleanliness of it all, and not to wipe away a problem that hurts. It was something new for me.   


After all that I got dressed in a light yellow, long sleeved shirt and black pants. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked to the kitchen.

I smiled as I smelled the fresh brewed coffee. MoMo, who was laying on a napkin on the table, looked up at me when I walked in before she fell back asleep.

I got out a thermos and filled it half why with plain coffee. Next I put in three spoonful of sugar and some cream. I shook it for a minute before pouring the hot liquid into a mug. I took a deep whiff of coffee and took a big sip from it.

I practically ran on coffee every time I began somewhere new. I always feel unfamiliar with the surroundings and never can sleep at night. If I got any sleep it was about one hour in the last two days. It was killing me. I get more smart mouthed and easily agitated.

I watch the steam float into the air lazily before taking a big gulp. I swished the liquid in my mouth to take in the bitter sweet taste. It was good. I happened to gaze sideways and noticed I was suppose to leave, ten minutes ago.

I mutter a few swear words in about five languages at once while I fling on my coat and ran out the door, with MoMo in my pocket and my bag in my hand. I began to walk again once I got halfway there. I don't run often because my illness usually made me sick. I'm use to getting sick thou.

As if it were a miracle I made it on time to my homeroom with five minutes to spare. I sat down in my seat. A second later guess how walked in. Mori and Hani. I was a little surprised at this. MoMo on the other hand seemed happy and dashed out my shirt to say hello to Hani.

Hani giggled as MoMo rubbed her head against his cheek before laying on his shoulder. The girls in the room were going crazy.

"Whys Hani-sempi here? He's so cute" Of course they were using words that I refuse to let into my brain, fearing it would make me like _them._ A shiver went up my spine.

"Aww how cute, Hani-Sempi has a mouse-y" They chirped, which ticked me off. '_Mouse-y? What the hell! She is not a mouse-y! She's a **rat**. R-a-t. Not Mouse-y. Idiots. Get some brains. Maybe you can switch brains with the 'Mouse-y' cause she's sure as hell smarter then you.'_. I couldn't help but agree with that voice. Only a idiot would mix up a rat and mouse. But calling it a mouse-y was….retarded. That's when Hani spotted me.

"Hi Gaia-san!" He said happily, waving like there was no tomorrow. I blinked. I wish I had more coffee. I had a bad feeling I was going to do something…..not nice.

"Hello" I answer back, with no enthusiasm in my voice at all. "Do you need something?" I asked him. Hani smiled a toothy grin.

"Yeah Gaia-san, The host club is having a meeting, Kyouya wants you to be there" He says 'cutely' with his finger on his chin. I almost groaned. Almost. Now I was really going to end up hurting on of them. Without saying anymore I picked up my bag and walked to the front of the class, toward Hani and Mori, ignoring all the death glares or goo-goo looks from the girls.

We walked down the hall, with a steady beat. Hani was riding on Mori's shoulders with MoMo. I will admit that I was nervous about MoMo getting hurt, but I trust Hani I guess. You cant really not trust him.

"Um, Gaia-san?" Hani said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" I answered him.

"Where did you learn to do all that stuff?" He asked leaning over closer to me as if I were going to whisper it to him. His big puppy dog eyes seemed to be drilling holes in me. I didn't even know what he was talking about. Stuff? What stuff. I looked at him.

"What stuff?" I say bluntly.

"You know, what you did with the twins. All those kung-fu moves and stuff." He mused. I turned to look back in front of me.

"I do gymnastics every week" I informed not really caring where it was going.

"Oh, So you like gymnastics?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"Its just something I've always done in my spare time, I don't really care for it." I said plainly.

"Oh" Was all Hani said. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"What _do _you like Gaia-san?" Hani asked once again leaning towards me. I raise my eyebrow at him even thou it was on the side he couldn't see.

MoMo jumped from Hani's shoulder to mine and dove into my shirt, Letting me know she was fine.

"I like MoMo" I answered again. Hani pondered his thoughts for a minute before asking something else.

"What _don't _you like?" He asked interestedly. '_What the hell? Is this twenty questions or something?'_

"Does that really matter right now?" I asked him for a change. He blinked then smiled his happy-go-lucky grin.

"No, I was just wondering…." He cut of like he wasn't sure if he should ask it. He was beating around the bush. I never saw it either.

"I was wonder, why are you so unlike all the other girls?" He asked innocently. I looked straight ahead. I thought for a minute.

"Why be the same as every one when you can be different"

****

It's a little late. Sorry bout that. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review!Sorry about it being short to...

The old clues for the contest:

1. My brothers birthday is a week after mine.

2. My birthday is in-between January 24 and March 18

3. Mine is a odd number

4. There in the same month

The new Clues:

5. My b-days on a Monday (ewwww)

6. Its less then 30 days away

No one has gotten it yet, remember this is just for fun and you get a small prize if you win. Look back at the chapter titled CONTEST if you don't remember.


	15. Puffy Lemon

Disclaimer that I usually forget: I don't own Ouran High school Host club

Gaia Pov

"No way in **_hell_**" I stated firmly to the twins and Tamaki.

"Aw but why?" Hikaru asked. Well I think it was him, I was kinda pissed at the moment. My eyebrow twitched.

"Would you wear something that made you look like a puffed out lemon?" I questioned. The all blinked. Except Mori and Kyouya of course. The twins broke out in laughter.

"Its not that bad Mystery-san" Haruhi said. I looked at her like she was a freak.

"And who wears the boy uniform?" I asked. She sighed.

"I already told you, I'm in dept-"

"A lot of money I know" I cut her off.

"You know Mystery-san, Its not allowed at Ouran to not wear a uniform" Kyouya informed me. But I wasn't threatened.

"Not for me it not" I told him as I reached into my bag and threw him a rolled piece of paper. He scanned it and smirked, then he pushed up his glasses.

"Mmm, it seems Mystery-San is one step in front of us" The shadow king informed.

"You can keep that copy, I have the real one hidden." I told them.

"Why is the real one hidden?" Kaoru asked. My head still telling me to kill them from lack of caffeine. So Kyouya stepped in.

"If the real one get ruined then she has no proof of it being real, even if she had a million copy's it doesn't matter." He explained. I closed my bag and stood up.

"Aww Gaia-san, Please wear it? Plea-se" The twins coursed.

"No. N-O" I said clearly.

"Be normal Gaia-san!" The twins swooned, together.

"Oh like all of you are normal" I said un-happily.

"What's that suppose to mean" Tamaki pouted. My eyebrow once again twitched.

"The most normal out of all of you are the geek and the mute" I informed them, annoyed with the whole situation.

"No offence" I said looking at Mori. He just grunted.

"What about me?" Kyouya asked

"You're a freak and is only normal because you act the most normal" I said and his eye glasses seem to darken.

"I have to get to class" I stated and walked out the door to my next class, glad to be away from him.

Time skip to Lunch )  


Coffee. I need coffee. Really badly. I usually have three cups every morning. I barley had half of one, it was killing me. I've been staying clear of the host club. I wasn't about to wear the school uniform. It was nasty. I slip into the bathroom. I wasn't feeling to good. With the lack of sleep and everything else wasn't helping.  
I wash my face with cool water. I don't think I'll be in school tomorrow.

Music class

My fingers run along the keys on the keyboard. I was playing the simple tune of a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton. I quickly finished the song with the perfect tempo and tone.

"That was wonderful Mystery" Mr. Ori Coed happily.

"Thank you, Ori-Sama" I said and bowed to Ori. A tall skinny man with a semi-bald head. He always wore a sweater vest and dress pants. I then walked back to my seat.

"Next up is" He said pausing to find the name "Ariwara" He announced. I heard someone scuff before standing up and walking up to the front of the class. 

"What song will you be playing Ariwara?" Ori asked her.

"Last Resort by Papa Roach" She informed happily while she picked up a guitar and begun to strum it wildly. Her eyes slightly closed and relax over her crimson orbs. Her long black hair that was choppy like went to her mid-back and had red highlights within them. Unlike my own they were a bright blood red.

Soon the un-lulling music came to a end and she stood up and looked at Mr. Ori.

"That was… uh… interesting Ariwara" Ori state. She just grunted and walked back to her seat murmuring about something in English that Ori didn't catch. But it was pretty nasty. The rest of music class was boring.

"Now for a class project. You are going to be paired up with someone that I choose" He informed us all. Most of the class groaned against it.

"Now, now class calm down. What the project is about is that you can refurbish a song, make it better, or make it techno or slow. The other option would to make your own song. You will then burn the project on CD. We'll listen to it in class then you will play it." He told us.

"Okay now the pairings" he said while he scanned the sheet.

"Omocha and Toire" He said slowly before reading of the next pair. "Neko and Doubutsu" He went on naming all in the class.

"Now uh.." Mr. Ori said scanning the sheet again" Ah, Mystery and Ariwara, then Zeri and Himana"

Soon after that he was done the class bell rung, but before I could get out of the door the Ariwara was in front of me.

"You're my partner, seigi?" She asked unsure.

"Un" I said using the same kind of words she was. I didn't know people who actually did it but it was kinda fun.

"sugoi!" She said happily. But I shifted uneasily.

"When's your free period? We can work on it then" She announced.

"I cant, Sorry. You can come over to my house at five and we can work on it then" I said scribbling down my address on her hand.

"Rakki" She stated when I was in the middle of writing down the address.

"What do you mean, Lucky?" I asked.

"I mean" She said pointing to my outfit 'Your not forced to wear this" She said pointing to her yellow dress. Then she sighed.

"My mom threatened to take away my ipod, mp3 player, computer and my stero" She said like it was the end of her life. "Well see you later!" She informed happily before leaving. '_God, She seems TO happy' _

"She's probley glad she didn't get stuck with a preppy yellow puff ball" I murmured under my breath before walking out. I got about two minutes before Hani and Mori came out of no where.

"Gaia-San! Sorry were late I kinda fell asleep at Takashi's kendo practice" Hani explained sleepily and when he got no reply he looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah" I answered in my non-emotion voice. He gave me a strange look before turning forward. Something was going on in his 'little cute' head. As the fan girls would have said.

After the short walk to the host club

I sat at my little table, drinking my seventh cup of coffee. I love my coffee. I took a bite out of a sponge cake and gulped down some coffee. I was back to normal with all this coffee and hopefully wouldn't call Kyouya a freak again. He keeps glancing at me. Its creeping me out. I lean back in the chair and look out the window. Limos coming and leaving at different paces.

MoMo came out of the pocket she was resting in and peered at me with big eyes. She placed a small paw on my hand and let out a small squeak. I lifted my hand and petted her.

"**_It's nothing MoMo, I'm fine" _**I reassured the fur ball. She wasn't satisfied with that answer and bit down on my hand. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to send a small pang of pain up my hand.

"**_You caught me" _**I admitted to the rat. "**_But I will be fine after some rest" _**I added. She let go and gave me a look before eating some cake.

"Your talking to yourself-"

"-Again Gaia-San?" The twins asked. Either one of them on one of my sides.

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to MoMo" I corrected them. I looked up at the clock. Three thirty. I should get home. I usually left early anyways. Only a couple minutes thou. Going a half hour should be okay. MoMo climbed onto my shoulder like she was reading my mind and preached their comfortable. I pushed my chair out quietly and stood up with my bag in my right hand.

"Ah, Where are you going?" Hikaru asked. I turned to him.

"I have stuff I have to do today, I'll do overtime later or something" I explained with my emotionless voice that my have been a tiny bit strained.

"Oh, Okay" Hikaru said tilting his head. I turned back around and walked out of the door. I needed a shower, I feel dirty.

****

I'm updating early because I finished it early. And Its five pages long Wow I've bneen typing this ALL day….I may update this again on Monday…

The old clues for the contest:

1. My brothers birthday is a week after mine.

2. My birthday is in-between January 24 and March 18

3. Mine is a odd number

4. There in the same month

5. My b-days on a Monday (ewwww)

6. Its less then 30 days away

No one has gotten it yet, remember

New clues: 

1) My b-day is very close and is less then three weeks away

2) My b-day starts with a one


	16. Proper interdiction

Disclaimer: Me Ouran not owner.

P.s readers, I forgot to put this in the one chapter while ago that her illness is a birth defect. But I cant tell you right know because it will ruin something that is to happen later in the story

Host club pov just as after Gaia leaves.

"Why did Gaia-San leave?" Hani asked nobody but himself, and maybe Mori. The twins stood near the window, Kaoru had a hand on his left hip and rested his right elbow on Hikaru, who had is arms crossed and a puzzled look on his face that matched Kaoru's. Tamaki looked at the door with a saddened face as he sat on a couch. Kyouya stood in the corner of the room with his laptop typing away, not even stopping to look at the door which Gaia had escaped from.

"Do you think Hikaru, Its from what we tried earlier?" Kaoru asked worriedly. Hikaru cocked his head to the side. All the host knew what Kaoru meant. She had avoided them all day. They upset her. Well that's what they thought.

Gaia Pov

I had already gotten out of the shower and dressed. I always wore baggy clothes. I didn't like tight fitting clothes because all the guys gawked at me and stalked me. It was annoying..

I decided since it was only four to bake some cookies and other goods to eat during are project time.

"What kind would be best MoMo?" I asked. She popped her head out of my shirt and sat on the counter, awaiting the 'menu'.

"_Ok I can make, Banana nut, chocolate chip, cheese cake, strawberry swirl or peanut butter cookies" _I informed MoMo. She tilted her head as if she was in deep thought.

"Banana nut?" I question. The rat shook her head. "_Chocolate chip?" _I tried again. She shook her head again. "_How bout cheese cake?" _I asked the rat who nodded her head hurriedly, as if the cookies were for her. I couldn't help but chuckle and smile warmly. I got started on the cookies, I swiftly added the milk, eggs and flower and mixed. Then I carefully added sugar and vanilla to the mix and then mixed for a minute. I then placed small balls of dough on the cooking try. I made small craters in the middle of the cookies base and stuck them in the oven, I started the timer for five minutes.

I began to make the middle part that I would, well in the crater I had made. I place cream cheese, sugar and other ingredients in.

Ding

Ding

I pulled the cookies out and began to place the filling in them. I then put them back into the oven for another couple of minutes.

Soon enough they were out of the oven, cooled and on a serving plate with jasmine tea. MoMo wobbled up and dropped a raspberry right in front of me.

"_Good idea MoMo!" _I Praised my rat happily and got the raspberry jam out of the fridge, putting it in a small dish. I drizzled the now liquid jam on the cookies, but only half of them just in case. I walked into the studio with the tray and placed it on a table near the computer.

Ding dong

Ding dong

I looked at the clock, just a little before five. I walked down the stairs to the door. I opened it to let in a Araki. She was leaning on the porch railing wearing black pants with a black belt. She had on white shirt with a black scull and cross bones on the right side near the top. It had black specs near the shirt and a hat that matched.

She looked at me like I was a different person from the s'morning.

"Lets get started" She said tiredly. '_Somebody is non-energetic. Thank god' _I nodded my head and leaded her upstairs to my studio. I offered her a seat next to mine. She took it non-happily.

"Tea?" I asked hoping not to get such a hateful reaction. She sighed and nodded.

"douzo" She murmured. I poured the tea into a pure white cup with baby blue lining on the rim of the cup. I handed it to her she took it gratefully.

"Arigatou" She said before talking a big gulp from the cup. 

"Sorry about all the anger, its nothing to do with you" Ariwara informed me. That relieved me somewhat.

"Cookie?" I asked her holding the platter towards her.

"Ah" She said while taking a cookie.

"Why do you talk like that?" I asked what I was wondering.

"Because its different" She answered after finishing up her cookie.

"These are awesome" She said while she wiped her hands on her pants before looking at me.

"Why are you so nice to me even thou I was mean towards you?" Ariwara quizzed me. I paused for a minute. Why was I so nice to her? I knew the answer. I smiled at her, a true smile that I rarely use.

"You voice is filled with pain" I answered simply. She blinked then nodded then looked at the clock. She gasped. I looked at her in confusion. She looked at me seriously.

"It took you thirty seconds to answer that, that's like forever!" Ariwara said sarcastically. I blinked at her then smirked.

"Brains to small" I say sadly shaking my head causing Ariwara to laugh.

"I have to go thou, its getting late and my parents will Kaia" She said picking up her bag sadly. She turned to me and waved.

"Bye" She said sadly in a non-wanting to go way.

"Before that" I say extending my hand "Gaia Mystery" I say proudly. She takes my hand, a warm soft feeling cover my skin on the hand, then she shakes it roughly and smiles.

"Ariwara, Chiaki" Ariwara said. "Do you mind if I come over tomorrow and watch some videos or something, ya know, since there's no school and all?" She asks hopefully. I bob my head. She smiles brightly. A beautiful smile that could probley melt any boys heart if they dare to look." arigatou" She says happily before leaving. I smirked. I had just gotten myself into another mess. The more connections I make with people the harder it will be when they find out and leave me. I shake my head. I'm not making any connections. I definitely not.

**"_Or am I?"_** I murmur out loud. MoMo hears the worry in my voice and rubs up against me to try and help. I was going to be hurt. A hurt no one can heal.

__

**The dictionary for the Japanese words used**

**Douzo-pleaseKaia-Yell**

**Arigatou-thanks you**

**I'm not sure if these are right I get them off of the same website and all. Also only Ariwara does. I wanted her to have a different thing to her.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's a little late to. Also I would like to ask what Mary sue was I have no idea what it is. Is Gaia like that?….Thanks for reading please review. **


	17. Nose bust

Disclaimer: Me Ouran not owner.

p.s some time skipping this chapter XP

Gaia's pov

I sighed and rolled out of bed with a thud. My mornings seemed to go this way, always ending up with a new bruise. I grunted as I stood up tiredly. I rubbed my head and messy hair. I blinked as I ran my fingers through it. '_Its way to long, you have to cut it now. Its almost like Elli's hair….' _I shuddered.

"Elli" I murmured low as if someone heard me saying it I would get punished. I grabbed a pair of scissors that where in my dresser drawer and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower before walking to the mirror and grabbing the scissors. I brought them to the mid point from my shoulders and ears and cut diagonally. I listen to the sound the scissors were making. A steady pace. 

About ten minutes later I was done. It was all cute equally. I was used to cutting my own hair, I have always had to. It now was a shape of a v but the bottom thicker. That's how I always cut it. I looked at it one more time before walking down stairs to drink my coffee. I still hadn't gotten much sleep.

When I was done with my fifth cup of coffee a knock came from the door. I blinked and stood up, walking to the door. I open it slowly to see Ariwara standing there happily.

"Gaia-san! Oh sorry I hope its okay to call you that, you can just call me Chiaki to make up for it 'k? Since were partners and all" Chiaki said and finished with gasps of breath and a wide grin. I merely nod my head. She must have had a bad day yesterday or something.

"Come on hurry, I want to show you something" She said and gripped my wrist, pulling me forward towards a the road.

"Want to walk or ride?" She asked then shook her head.

"Lets ride, its pretty far away" Ariwara mumbled to herself instead of me. I fell a movement on my right shoulder. MoMo must gotten on my shoulder without my knowing, I never really could tell if she was on me or off I'm so used to her just being there. I blinked. MoMo and Chiaki never met. Which means the out come could be bad. I suddenly became frightened for MoMo life.

"Eh, Gaia-san. Osero?" Ariwara said to me in amusement. I give her a apologetic look.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I explain tiredly. I still needed more sleep. Badly.

"Its okay. All I wanted to say is that we're here" She announced pulling me out of the limo happily. '_When did the hell did we get in there?' _I blinked trying to remember. I didn't. I really must have been in deep thought. I shrugged it off.

I look ahead to where I'm being dragged off to, the building his a pale gray with a blue roof. It doesn't look like anything interesting. 

"We're entering from the back, its my parents" Chiaki explains non-happily. I could only imagine what I was in store for. '_Oh great, the bi-polar is taking us captive now' _My voice informed me. I held back a laugh.

Five minutes later XD

I looked at Ariwara like she was insane.

"But I never ha-" I tried to explain but was unable to because she cut me off.

"I can teach you, hurry up. Put on the rollerblades" Chiaki explained eagerly. I nodded and put them on.

"_Push over, you're a friggen push over" _I growl mutely at the small voice. I soon had the rollerblades strapped on tight. She began to pull me towards the rink.

"Wait a sec" I told her and pulled MoMo out of my shirt. Ariwara let out a small gasp.

"Its….its…its…." She stuttered. I nodded my head as if I she was making full, understandable, sentences.

"So cute" Ariwara breathed, I looked at her. '_That's a first, this girl. Is a freak.'_ I beg to differ little voice.

"Its MoMo, She's pretty old. She'd get hurt if I fell" I informed Chiaki. She nodded and sighed.

"Well set her down somewhere, lets get skating" She told me hastily. I did as I was told, setting MoMo on a cushioned chair near the rink. Then something was shoved into my hands.

"You'll need roller blades" Ariwara told me while she grabbed hers. I obediently put them on knowing there was no way out of it unless I ran. '_Do it, you can make it'_ I held back chuckle as I tried to stand. I failed falling right on my butt. I blinked. I didn't think it would be this hard.

"Come on, I'll help you" Chiaki offered. I smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you" I said truly grateful. She smiled.

"itsudemo" Chiaki answered with a wide grin. '_Any time eh?'_

One hour later….

'This is not working, You don't HAVE to be doing this. Your just slowly and painfully killing yourself.' My eyebrow twitches. My voice was right. I had crashed more then anyone could count, but on the bright side, barely any bruises and I'm almost getting it. 

"So what's your favorite kinda music?" Chiaki asked while roller balding backwards. '_show off'_

"I like classical the must truly, then I like songs that are more childish then adult" I answer her while I finally start to glide easily on the hard surface, then fell flat on my butt yet again. Chiaki erupted in laughter, either of my choice of music or the way I crashed.

"G-gomen" She stuttered and held out her hand, I took it. I brushes off the invisible dirt and began to roll again. This time not falling.

"You actually getting it!" Chiaki cheered playfully.

"My favorite music is rock 'n roll baby, nothing like listening to it in class to block out the teachers 'blahs' " She said while rollerblading backwards. I nodded.

"Every kind of music deserves to be listen to, no matter what it is. They all have meanings." I said for no reason. Chiaki was studying me and smiled.

"You should try to go faster" She said out of nowhere, I gave her a unsure look making her laugh. I shrugged and decided to go a little faster, and faster. I was doing pretty good to.

WHAM

"My poor younger daughter has been Kidnapped!" A stressed voice rang through the air. I turned my head immediately to see what the noise was. Of course it was Tamaki and the other hosts. I then hit a railing causing me to fly over it and whack my head of the hard surface.

"Mystery-San!" Tamaki and the twins called while Chiaki and Hani call out Gaia-san. Mori and Kyouya just stayed silent. My nose throbbed with pain. I felt MoMo plop down on my back. She wobbled up my back to my neck and brushed up against it sending a lulling feel through my body. She always made me feel better.

I sat up and quickly unbuckled my Rollerblades and took them off with one hand while the other one held my nose.

"Mystery-San are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Tamaki a wailed and run towards me luckily Chiaki stepped in his way. Tamaki stopped at stared at her, disbelievingly.

"She's just fine, I would be too if I smashed my face off the ground" Chiaki stated with a voice dripping with sarcasm. Tamaki gasped.

"You're Mystery-san's kidnapper!" Tamaki accused point a finger at her.

"Baka! I'm her music partner" She answered back affianced. I just sat there holding my nose that was dripping crimson liquid into my hand at a steady rate. It wasn't broken cause it would have been bleeding a lot more. It was just bruised and bleeding from the impact.

Chiaki and Tamaki still were going at it and I had my 'what the hell' look on my face '_They don't even care, they just want you, like a toy. Ha-ha-ha-ha'_ My little voice mocked me. But it seemed true. I carefully stood up, still holding my nose and walked off towards the bathroom so I could wash the blood away.

No one noticed, at least I don't think so. I turn on the cold water in one faucet and hot in another. I carefully splashed cold on my face and watched the pinkish color run down the drain. My nose burned with pain. Maybe it was broken. No it wasn't, or it would be like it was last time I broke it….

_"I'm sorry" I cried to her and backed up. She still walked up towards me, fists balled up. _

"_What gives you the right to talk to me? Huh? I thought I told your worthless piece of **garbage** that your not even **human**, that you aren't worthy enough to talk to me?" She yelled at me, the age of six her seven. I backed up looking behind me, seeing the stairs coming closer and closer. _

"I'm sorry, I wont do it again" I cried, my voice filled with pure fear. She picked me up by the collar of my shirt. I suddenly feared for my life.

_"Don't ever talk to me again! Or **look**. I don't want to be **cursed**_ _by_ _it." She said to me like venom. I looked behind me worriedly, the top of the stairs now right behind me. I looked at me sister with tears streaming down my face. She smirked and let out a laugh . Ice ran through my veins. I gripped her wrist lightly. _

"Please, d-don't" I whispered as I found it hard to breath.

"Don't touch me, talk or look at me you murderer!" She yelled and trusted me down the stairs. I let out a stream of pain and fell down the stairs. It felt like there was no end to them. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to stop. It never did or will. I learned one of the most important thing of my life. Never talk to her, look or touch. Unless I have a death wish.

There was a knock on the door. I splashed hot water on my face making the tears that were forming disappear. 

"Yeah?" I asked as I dried of my nose as it still throbbed with pain. A head popped through the creak. The blonde haired boy with worried eyes. I looked at him.

"Do you need help Gaia-san?" Hani asked. I looked at him and shook my head, I instantly regretted it.

"No its okay, I got it" I tell him turning back to the sink and wetting a paper towel with cold water and turning it off along with the other one. Hani stood there with sad eyes.

"Is it broken?" He asked worriedly.

"No, its not" I answer and stare into the mirror. Ugly. The only word for it. My hair, a mess. All frizzy. My nose bright red and bags under my eyes. I could easily shrug it off. It didn't matter what people looked like, just what they were like inside. But they don't understand that.

"How do you know?" He asked from the doorway now fully open.

"It would be bleeding more and painful." I explained to the senor. I pressed the wet paper towel to my nose and tried not to flinch. I was used to pain so it wasn't that hard. I finally gave up on the wet paper towel and threw it in the garbage.

I could still hear Tamaki and Chiaki fighting, but now the twins were on in it to. I learned something new thou, Chiaki is very sarcastic when it comes to fighting or anything else really.

MoMo sat on my shoulder happily, rubbing up against my neck. The warmth was putting my to sleep. I look at the group of teens fighting back and forth.

"Oh yes, she **wants** to hang out with stuck up **snots**" Chiaki said to the three host.

"Hey! We're not stuck up! Just very precise about are ways" Tamaki said back while the twins just looked at her dully.

"Yeah right, **very** precise that is" Chiaki said folding her arms and looking away. I decide it was time to escape now or never. Hani now to was staring at the group so I walked towards the door quietly as I could. I could feel Hani staring at me, with his sad brown eyes. I hated it. I just wanted them all to go away. It hurt to much. It hurt to know they may care but find out I'm just an object it their life's, after their done toying with me I'll just get thrown away, like every single other time. It hurts more then any other pain I have felt in my life. I just want it to go away.

Sorry its really late. I couldn't stop it anywhere in the chapter that felt right. Any ways I think I'm going to make Chiaki stop talking with Japanese words unless you guys don't mind not having a key that tells you what they are cause I'm lazy. Also I found out that some of the hosts can speak English! They are

Haruhi

Kaoru

Kyouya

Tamaki

At least I think they do cause that's in their favorite subject group XP. I looked up their manga profiles so I found out more info on them. Next chapter I'll put Chiaki and Gaia's profiles at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review


	18. Takashi's workout

Disclaimer: Me Ouran not owner.

P.s Sorry for any spelling errors

p.s.s Guess what I found out from Hani's manga profile? He's younger then Mori. XD.  
Also when Chiaki talks in Italics it means she's being sarcastic, not speaking in English XD.

Host club pov mostly Hani's in narrorator way.

Hani stood there as and watched Gaia walk out of the skating rink. Her eyes were what he couldn't get over. Her eyes instead of the steady mix of blue and gray was now over powered by gray. There was also a mix of sadness that was there for a slight second before she left. Only a small flash then gone, but he had seen it. Something wasn't right, and as a host it was his job to make sure she was okay.

"Takashi" Hani said pulling on Mori's sleeve of his black jacket he was wearing, along with blue jeans, sneakers and a white t-shirt.

The tall boy looked down at him. Hani looked into his eyes worriedly.

"We need to break up the fight, Takashi" They younger boy stated. Mori nodded in agreement and walked over to Tamaki and Chiaki, the so call 'kidnapper'. Mori Grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts with Chiaki with the right, Tamaki with the left. Mori lifted them up a good foot in the air, with a blank look on his face and no problem at all, like they were feathers.

"Oh great I'm _flying_ now" Chiaki said with false happiness that even the stupidest person could tell it was fake. Tamaki looked at Mori nervously unsure of what the giant senor planed to do.

"You guys need to stop fighting" Hani said with little cuteness. Everyone turned to Hani.

"Gaia-san just left, and you didn't even notice" Hani continued sadly. The twins blinked and looked at each other while Kyouya pushed up his glasses. Haruhi looked at Hani sadly and Chiaki's head fell in defeat. Tamaki looked at his feet nervously.

"Its _all_ her fault then" Hikaru stated. "If she doesn't want to be around us then its fine with me" He added while folding his arms. "Gaia-_san _Just thinks she to good for us" Hikaru spit like venom. Now it was every one else's turn to look at Hikaru. He looked like he really meant it to.

"You have it the wrong way, twin one" Chiaki stated angrily. "You don't even take the time to understand her" She continued even angrier. Hikaru glared at her.

"If we thought we're to good for her why would we try and spend time with her?" He countered her. Chiaki, who was still dangling in Mori's grip, smacked her head.

"Baka! That's not what I mean" She yelled. " Your just to hard headed" Chiaki stated, giving up. Hani looked at her with his brown eyes, with seriousness. He walked up to her.

"What do you mean, Ariwara-san?" Hani asked with no cuteness in his voice. Chiaki tilted her head to the left and sighed.

"In class, from the day she first came, she was always isolated. Working alone or just being rejected from every one else. Everyone in class pushes her over, literally. Then _she apologizes." _Chiaki explained with anger replaced by regret.

"I noticed that and 'convinced' him to team us up on the project. She needs someone there for her. I may not be the best person to catch when she falls, But at least I'm trying." Ariwara informed them. All the host were left silent, not believing that Gaia-san could possibly be pushed around. But then they remembered the first day.

"It's funny, her life revolves around a rat" Chiaki said and smirked, as if amused. " I asked her a lot of stuff today, she's very sly. She got around most of the personal ones." Chiaki added on.

"What's you favorite animal? Rats. Why? Their very smart and reliable, not many people see that  
The answer made me think Then I asked her other questions, most of them ended up with something to do with MoMo." Ariwara indicated to no one.

"She's old, the rat. They don't live long. Its possible, my thesis, is when MoMo passes on, Gaia-san will also pass on. In other words, when MoMo dies, Gaia-san is more then likely to kill herself" Chiaki said in a sad yet serious voice, a single tear fell from her eye.

"She has no one at home, when ever I asked her about it she'd dodged it. All I found out is that she has three siblings, Two sisters and a brother. None of them she is close to. She even said it herself." Ariwara finished, now on the ground due to Mori setting her down.

"She would give up her life, because of a stupid rat?" Hikaru huffed.

"Don't say that, That rat _is_ her life. The only thing that has _ever_ cared about her. It has to hurt." Chiaki stressed. Hikaru left speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Ariwara?" Tamaki said carefully. She looked up at him with her crimson eyes moist with tears.

"Lets go apologize this time, Okay?" He said placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and smirked. They were walking to the limo when Chiaki stopped. The whole host club turned to look at her.

"We should get her a present, like Americans do when they fight, ya know, cause she's American?" Chiaki asked. They all smiled, even Mori and Kyouya had small, unnoticeable to the naked eye, smirks.

"We can all get her a present!" Tamaki sing singed happily. Haruhi sweat dropped knowing Gaia-san wouldn't be to fond of store bought gifts.

"We'll met back up here in a hour! Host club out" Tamaki yelled happily jumping into a limo and waited for Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi, come with daddy" He mused happily. Haruhi sighed and shook her head, Tamaki whined. She finally caved and got in the limo, for her own safety because it was Tamaki or the twins…

Hikaru whined about not being with Haruhi, but soon stomped off with Kaoru but refused to stop muttering under his breath. Hani bounded up to Chiaki happily.

"You want to come with me and Takashi Chi-san?" Hani asked happily. She nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Yay!" Hani cheered and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the nearest cake store with Takashi fallowing close by. __

Gaia's Profile

Name: Gaia Mystery  
Birthday: January six  
Sign: Capricorn  
Height: 5' 5"  
Blood Type: A  
School: Ouran High School  
Grade: First Year, Class A  
Status: 'poor' as thought by everyone but is really rich  
Position: 'tag along' not important part to the host club. Or at least she thinks  
Nationality: American  
Favorite Subjects: All languages, Modern Literature and all music classes.

Favorite Foods: egg rolls and egg drop soup, she can never eat enough of them  
Personality: She isn't very smart when it comes to math, science or anything other then music and hiding things. She can hide any secrete and never let it out.

She learned many different kinds of cooking and dance to see if it would make her father see something of her. Nothing has ever worked. The last time she tried and was caught she was beat.

Her older sister beats on her due to the fact that its Gaia's 'fault' Elli, a unknown person to this pint, is dead. Gaia believes her and runs away one night when she is nearly beaten to death. A young boy, younger then herself brings her to his home. The boys mother help Gaia along with the father. She stays there for three years, off and on, then decides to come to Ouran, with a different

I'll put Up Chiaki Ariwara's profile next chapter, I need more info from her creator XDD. ((I'll pm you the info I need you to fill out Hibiki-chan))


	19. Paino cake

Disclaimer: Me Ouran not owner.

p.s I forgot to add in Gaia's profile that she's allergic to almonds. Also that she's a wiz when it comes to editing music on computers, but cant do anything else on them without messing it up.

Gaia narrorator pov

She walked down the road, her pace quickening as she went. She was going to break down. She hated the feeling in her stomic. Tears were threatening to fall. Soon enough Gaia was running down the street running towards her haven.

Soon enough she was in her bathroom, naked and in the warm water. Tears now invisible but still fell from her face.

'No one will ever love you, your worthless, hated and dirty. Die! Just go die!' Gaia shut her eyes tight and grabbed her head slowly dropping to the floor of the bathtub. Gaia hated when her voice copied what her elder sister used to yell at her. It hurt, stung, burned. She couldn't stand it. She took a deep breath and let it out. She began coughing, blood fell into the rushing water and down the drain.

Narrorator view, Hani, Chiaki and Mori Group. 

Hani dragged 'Chi-Chan' to the cake store. The new nickname Hani gave to was very annoying to Chiaki, but she didn't dare to anything to the older boy because of the towering beast behind them.

"Hey hey, Takashi! We're almost there!" The midget boy squealed in delight. Chiaki on the other hand didn't even know where they were going. She just followed the blond boy in defeat.

"Ah, Hani-Sempi?" She asked trying not to be to angry since this kinda was her idea. Hani turned to her.

"Yes Chi-Chan?" The happy boy said happily. The Ariwara girl clenched her fist but tried not to show her anger, trying to control it.

"First off, No more Chi-Chan _Please"_ She stated with annoyance in her voice. " And second, where are we going?" Chiaki said in the same voice she used moments ago. The senor stared at Chiaki before grinning.

"The cake shop!" The boy said overly happy . Like the trip was for him. Chiaki sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

"How bout this one Chi-Chan?" Hani asked pointing to a chocolate covered cake with vanilla wafers on it. Chiaki let out a frustrated sigh.

"Stop calling me th-" She stated angrily but stopped when Mori towered over her. Her eyebrow twitched and she folded her arms and looked at the cake.

"Anyways she said that she preferred marble cake over chocolate" She said scanning the show case and spotted a round cake. It had cornflower blue frosting around the top and bottom edges and in the middle black quarter notes and whole notes. It had the whitest white ever.

"That one over there, she might like that one" Chiaki said while walking up to the class case, Hani and Mori following. Hani looked at the cake with wide eyes.

"Its perfect!" He yelled happily and turned to Mori. "Takashi, order a cake like this but bigger. Ok?" The senor asked his friend who grunted in replay and walked to the casher. The tree walked back into the limo and Hani began to talk yet again.

"Hey, where should we go next Chi-Chan?" Hani asked her. Her eyebrows twitched again.

"The music store" She growled trying not to yell at the boy in fear that he would cry or the giant would crush her. Soon enough they arrived and the three walked into the store. Chiaki already knew exactly where to go. She walked to the piano section and looked over all the beautiful grand pianos.

"Why are we looking and Pianos?" Hani asked Chiaki, all thou he already knew.

"When I was talking to Gaia-San she said that piano's were one of her favorite instruments. There are no pianos in the house she staying in" Chiaki stated. Hani nodded then jumped up and down.

"Lets get that one!" He yelled , making the very few people in the store look. Chiaki sighed again and slowly walked towards the black piano that was sitting there. It was the perfect one. That was the one for Gaia-san.

Yeah another chapter! Thanks to Hibiki-Chan for egging me on all day I finally got one up. Yay! I'm going to do each groups trip by themselves. Please review

Chiaki's Profile

Name: Chiaki Ariwara

Birthday: March 27

Sign: Sheep

Height: 5'5

Blood B Positive

School: Ouran High School

Grade: Year 1, class A

Status: Rich, though she hates her family

Nationality: Japanese

Favorite Subjects: Music and English Favorite

Foods: Pizza and ramen

Personality: She is sarcastic and fun loving. She is protective of the few (if so no) friends that she have and will hurt anyone who hurts them. She's very violent. She can seem quiet and untrusting of others (she kinda is) because of how her family treat her. Her parents love her little sister more than her because she is perfect in everyway. Chiaki was never good enough for her family and they always mistreat and shun her. he only time they cause her bodily harm was when her father tried to kill her once which left a scar along her back from her left shoulder to her right hip. She loves music, especially rock and she'll probably die without it, (Not really) She likes to pull pranks on people and she loves to laugh. She loves to sing and she play guitar.


	20. Almost Serous

Disclaimer: Me Ouran not owner.

P.s Gaia likes to play Piano and the guitar the best.

Gaia, narrorator pov

She sat in the tube, soaking wet with water still hitting her, it was no longer warm. She had regulated her breathing, in the odd pattern she has always been forced to breath. She clutched the patch of skin where her left lung was, it burned. A aching pain that always happened when she got ever worked. She just wished it would go away, but it never would, because she was born with it.

Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya Narrorator pov

Haruhi looked at Tamaki then back at the store. She was unsure about all of this.

"Sempi? Are you sure?" Haruhi said looking from the store to Tamaki, confused. Tamaki smiled at her and gave her a wink. Roses flew around him out of no where, something that rarely happened. Haruhi blinked, roses _never_ flew when Gaia was around. She sighed and looked back at the store and watched Tamaki run like a five year old into the store, flaring his arms while doing it. Soon he disappeared from view. 

"I think you should trust Tamaki one this one, Haruhi" a creepy formillair voice rang from behind her. She looked behind her to see exactly who she thought she would.

"Kyouya-sempi, do you really think Gaia-san would like something from here? Maybe Hani but not Gaia-san." Haruhi scrunched her brow "Or at least I don't think she would" She said unsure of herself then sighed. Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Why does it matter to you anyway Haruhi? Its not _your_ gift to her" Kyouya stated more then asked. Haruhi looked towards the large store with large letters in the front that spelled 'Build a bear workshop' .

" Shouldn't he have brought Gaia-San here to make her own thou? That's the point of this store" She asked Kyouya as they walked into the store, trying to find Tamaki.

As the walked around the store something caught Kyouya's eye. He examined the small piece of cloth as Haruhi walked away. His eye glasses gleamed and he smirked, all the while thinking '_perfect'. _

Soon enough all three of them were on a ride to Haruhi's store, she pick out sense her idea of a homemade if was 'unthinkable' to Tamaki. As he said in his own way 'A sister should get her close little sister a store bought gift, no a weak worthless homemade one'. Haruhi tried to explain to him that it was the other way around, store gifts meant nothing where homemade gifts show you care but Tamaki was reluctant. Haruhi found it unusual that Tamaki wouldn't try the 'commoner' way for once. 

"Sempi? Why are you not trying the 'commoner' way of things?" Haruhi asked, risking everything. The one time Tamaki's not running around saying that the whole club had to do it like a 'commoner'. He looked at Haruhi and smiled.

"She's really mad, I think. I don't want to screw this up. She needs us. After hearing what Chiaki-Chan said, I'm sure of it now." Tamaki said in a all serous voice, that was barely ever heard.

"You knew before Chiaki said anything" Haruhi more informed herself then asking Tamaki.

"A small suspicion, not as bad as it really is thou" Tamaki said. Haruhi smiled her beaming smile.

"Then lets make something homemade, its better then a store bought item, trust me." Haruhi told Tamaki. Kyouya smiled a small unnoticeable smile, '_Haruhi was almost perfect wasn't she?'_ Tamaki nodded his head slowly before a large goofy smile appeared on his face as he began to bounce up and down on the seat.

"Yay! We're going to make a commoners gift!" Tamaki squealed in delight. Haruhi sighed. _'What have I done?"_ She asked herself numbly.

Woot! Another chapter done. I hoped ya'll like it. Please review! And if your wondering why is she updating off schedule? Its because this is the only story I don't have writers block on XD. Thanks for reading. If you have any questions please ask them!


	21. Keeping Twin

Disclaimer: Me Ouran not owner.

p.s- I messed up on that one chapter p.s

Her favorite instruments are piano and Drums XD Sorry bout that.

Gaia, narrorator pov

Her lungs still burned as she slipped on her clothes unwillingly. Tears may still have been falling if they weren't dried up all ready. Her head ached as she stumbled out of the room and to her workroom, were her music studies were held, much like the room at Ouran. She slipped into the large turning chair and grabbed the head phones, looking them over and tracing them with her fingers and put them on, turning on the music and closing my eyes as I let the music bring me into a un-lulling sleep.

"Get out" a voice rang out a I was shoved towards the door and onto the porch.. "Nobody wants you here! Your just a burden to every on around you! Your worthless, not even human, because of what you did. Your cursed, a freak" The voice of my second eldest sister, the only one that was still alive. I felt a hard shove on my chest as I flew down the steps, into the cold air. The tears that have been flowing down my face never came, thirteen years of abuse will do that, dry up your tears that is.

The cold snow on my left face stung as I struggled to stand up but a large heavy bag hit my back making me fall again.

"There's food and clothes in there, your lucky to be getting anything but if I didn't do this the company would look bad, throwing a servant out with nothing. Your one lucky piece of shit, you are" She said in a low threatening voice. "Don't ever come back" She added before the door slammed shut. I stood up slowly on my bruised legs, snow falling lightly from the sky. My brain ran thinking of were I could go, I had enough money to go anywhere in the world due to the fact I saved up all the money I ever made. All just to impress my father and mother. But no such luck. Then MoMo popped out of my shirt and rubbed up against me. I smiled lightly.

"Ouran…"

* * *

Hikaru, Kaoru Narrorator pov

They both sat in a limo they had called moments after Tamaki and Haruhi disappeared. Hikaru still complaining about how Haruhi got to go with Tamaki instead of with him.

"Why would she want to go with Tono?" He grumbled and folded his arms. Kaoru had a slight grin on his face that couldn't be seen. Hikaru was so _ignorant_, maybe it was because Kaoru was the more observant twin? He wasn't sure. He watch Hikaru rant on and on. It hurt a little, but felt good, the hurt was much more overpowering thou but he still smiled and agrees with Hikaru."What should we get Gaia-san anyway?" Hikaru said with a sigh. Kaoru pondered this question before they both looked at each other with wide grins.

"Clothes, hers are all-" Hikaru stated first

"-tattered and cheap looking" Kaoru finished for his brother. They both grinned at each other. Kaoru thanking Kami-sama that he hadn't lost his brother yet, he still wanted him for a while longer.

"Go to mothers fashion store" Hikaru told the driver with force.

"Yes Hitachiin-sama" The driver answered, turning the car around going to their mothers fashion store. Soon enough they got out of the car and headed up to their mothers office. They just walked right in, not bothering to knock at all. Their mother head shot up and smiled lightly at her sons.

"Hello boys, is there anything you need?" She asked in her sweet but strict voice.

"Ah, we need some pieces of clothing for Gaia-san, are new friend from America" Hikaru stated to his mother. Their mother smiled lightly and though for a second.

"Do you have her measurements?" She asked her twins. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I'm sorry boys, I cant help you then" She told them "Anyways I'm bombarded with work, look over at the racks of clothing or better yet just give her some clothing you have that you've never worn. You can bring her and the clothing in to be fitted" Yahuza stated as she scribbled down designs. The twins looked at each other with surprise. How could they have forgot to ask Kyouya about that? They shook their heads at the same time.

"Thanks mom" They coursed together and walked back to the limo.

"Are house" The eldest twin ordered the driver.

"Yes Hitachiin-sama" He answered him and began to drive to the twins estate. The drive was silence the whole way excepted a little small talk but not much.

"We're hear Hitachiin-sama's" The driver alerted them.

"Ah" Kaoru answered as the twins got out and walked into the house to there third closet. They looked around till Kaoru pointed to two objects hanging from hooks, one blue one orange.

"How about them, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his brother who turned and examined them.

"Their made of the finest cotton, there perfect Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed as the took them from the hook and stuck them in a luxurious bag that was on the shelve and walked out of the house back to the limo.

"Take us back to the skate rink" Kaoru and Hikaru both stated at the same time, out of habit.

When they got there every one else had already arrived.

Yeah another chapter! I hope ya'll like it, please review and sorry about the non excitement and non drama, I'll make sure to have more in other chapers!


	22. Sleeping Twack

Disclaimer: --Sob-- I sadly, do not own Ouran. I do own how ever Gaia, MoMo, Elli, Gaia's sister her 'brother', her mother and Father. Also I keep forgetting to say this, cause I'm retarded, Chiaki Ariwara is Hibiki-chan's not mine.(she won the contest)

Narrorator Pov 

"Yay! Hiku-chan and Kao-Chan! are here! Now we can go see Gaia-San. Right Chi-Chan?" Hani said happily while he held his gift, wrapped in shiny pink paper with bunnies on it. Mori also held his, but not wrapped, it floated above his head delicately with grace some how. The twins both had their own bags, Hikaru's blue and Kaoru's orange, in their right hands. Tamaki was jumping up and down happily with his gift chanting that it was home made. Haruhi just sighed as she held hers that was news paper wrapped. Kyouya's gift wasn't even visible and Chiaki's had yet to arrive. 

"Lets go host club" Tamaki said all dramatic like.

"Yeah!" The twins and Hani cheered as they threw their right arms in the air happily. They all began to all travel up the door steps to the door. Tamaki was about to walk right in when Chiaki grabbed him by his collar and yanked him back.

"Hey!" Tamaki whinned.

"Retard, your suppose to knock first. Do you want Gaia-san to get madder or something" Chiaki stated bluntly and walked up to the door. She rapped her knuckles on the door five times and waited. When no one answered the door she rang the doorbell. Once again nothing. Chiaki started to get pisses off and rang the door bell continuously and beat on the door like there was no tomorrow.

"Get your ass up and answer the freaking door!" She yelled. The host club all sweat dropped.

"I don't think that's any better" Hikaru blurted out, not caring about Chiaki. She turned and glared at him. If looks could kill Hikaru would be ten feet under the ground a hour ago.

"Well lets see what you can do _smart_ one" Chiaki muttered. Hikaru grinned and walked up to the door, swung it open with a flick of the wrist. He cupped his hands around is mouth.

"Gaia-San! We came to play!" Hikaru yelled into the large building. Nothing. Not a noise. Not even from MoMo. They looked at each worriedly, Tamaki was the first to step forward. He quickly walked into the house followed by the others in this order Kaoru, Hikaru and Chiaki all tied, Hani, Mori and the Kyouya.

The quick walk soon became the fast walk, then the into a speed walk. Soon they we're all in a dead run towards Gaia's bedroom. Tamaki came to a dead stop in front of her room making Hikaru, Kaoru and Chiaki all ram into him, making them all topple to the floor. Hani, for the fun of it, jumped onto the pile of humans after handing his present to Mori.

Once they were all back on their feet and Tamaki dusted off the non-existent dirt off his pants he coughed into his clenched fist.

"Now men, Wh-" Tamaki started but got cut off by Chiaki.

"Do I look like I have a penis?" She stated with a blank, but not happy, look on her face. It wasn't like Gaia's. Hers was more of a I don't care but its okay kind of stare.

"Ahhh! Mommy make her stop saying bad words!" Tamaki wailed and placed his hands over Haruhi's ears while dramatic tears flowed from his eyes. '_Why me?_' Was Haruhi's only thought.

"Well its true" Kyouya stated with a sly grin. Tamaki went into the corner of woe-me while he chanted that 'mommy' hated him. The twins started to laugh and pointed at the host king.

"Hello people! Getting a little side tracked aren't we?" Chiaki informed them and pointed to Gaia's bedroom. The twins stopped laughing and Tamaki stopped his corner of woe thing.

"It was your fault Chi-Chi-Chan!" The twins in union. Chiaki clenched her fists.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled at them.

"Chi-Chi-Chan! Chi-Chi-Chan! Chi-Chi-Chan!" The twins echoed together with sly grins.

"Stop it you freaking faggots!" Chiaki yelled again. "God, why do sexy people have to be so damn annoying." She muttered as she walked to the door, flinging it open in the same fashion as Hikaru did earlier. She turned back to the host club with worried eyes.

"She not there" Chiaki managed to whisper.

"What!" Everybody coursed, except Mori, He just looked surprised. Then Chiaki got a idea where she might be and took of towards the room. Gaia's office, where Gaia took her when she first came over for the project. She was panting when she got to the door. Opening it easier then before.

She looked around the room. Posters of musicians, classical and others Chiaki didn't know, all from different parts of the world. The walls were white and the carpet a tan color. A cherry wood desk that was in a horse shoe like shape. On the table was three different computers and a keyboard. The monitors were the only part of the computers that were on the desk, not counting the mouse's . The stack, the thing that holds all the computers data, were under the desks. The key boards are on pull out shelves.

The chair that was for the desk was occupied, luckily. It was one with wheel and could spin. Gaia was leaning back in it, as far as it could go, with a set of those thick head phones that covered your whole ear. Her hair was down and over her face the side of her face, blocking the veiw to her eyes, but the head phones stuck out. Chiaki walked over along with the rest of the host club.

"Mystery-San! How is your nose doing?" Tamaki asked glee fully.

"Baka, She's wearing headphones. She obviously cant hear you" Chiaki told him and walked in font of Gaia and then looked dumb struck.

"I should have know, Kami-sama." She stated with a I'm-a-retard look.

"What is it Ariwara?" Tamaki asked, recovered from what Chiaki had said earlier.

"She's…" Chiaki stated and looked at the host club with a amused look. "Sleeping" She finished with a smirk. The twins looked at each other. Grins already plastered all over their faces. Tamaki stepped up and walked towards Gaia, about to place a hand on her should to she her awake. But just when he was about to touch her MoMo popped out of her shirt and _hissed _at him. Yes. _Hissed _at him. He gasped and pulled about his hand and clutched it to his chest like he was already bitten. Tears fell from his face.

"Why does she hate me? Oh cruel world!" Tamaki wailed again. Haruhi looked at the floor across the room, where the gifts had suddenly just appeared there instead in the hosts arms. '_How the hell?'_ Haruhi started to think been shook it off. What good would it do if she found out anyways? The twins, once again, were laughing at the poor, but stupid, host king.

****

"**_Aala_****_" _**Gaia breath out in her sleep. Haruhi, Kaoru, Kyouya, and Tamaki all looked at her, that was English, well they thought it was. They all spoke fluent English, Gaia just didn't know that. 

"I heard that before" Kaoru mumbled. "But when?" He asked himself and furrowed his brown as he thought.

"I know" He stated without a smirk. "it's a American name, It means……death" Kaoru stated proudly at first but died down completely when he remembered what it meant..

"Dasya" Gaia said, letting it slip from her mouth with no fear or emotion, still asleep. 

"That's not even a langue? Is it?" Kaoru asked, completely confuse.

"It might be, but not one I ever heard" Kyouya answered. Hikaru walked up to Gaia's chair and looked at her. She wasn't sleeping peacefully, that's for sure. She wasn't moving around and thrashing but it was just written on peoples faces when they slept. He always noticed it with Kaoru, when he watched him sleep when he cant himself.

**__**

"Ah, Gaia-San, Get up" Hikaru stated kind of pissed off. He didn't care about the fat rat, because they rat had began to sleep once again. Hikaru grumbled and turned and walked to the head phones, Kaoru caught on and walked over with his brother. The twins grinned at each other and carefully lifted one of the of the head phone pieces.

"Don't yo-" Chiaki started but was to late.

"Gaia-San! Wake up!" The yelled in her ear together. She barely moved until Kaoru shook her shoulder.

"Did she go de-"

__

Thwack

"**_--ol to be mad these day _**

I think rock and roll is really funny when it's serious"

Hikaru was cut of from what he was saying when Kaoru shook Gaia's shoulder, startling her due to her dream she was having. **__**

"Don't hate us 'cause we're happy  
Don't hate us 'cause we're beautiful  
Don't hate us if we make you smile"

Since she was already leaning in her chair all the way and her feet were resting on the desk, when she jumped she pushed off the desk and it sent her and the chair flying backwards to the ground, unplugging her head phones on the way. Her head bounce off the ground only to make her head ach worst.

****

"Or if we go the extra mile  
To make someone feel better on a really shitty day

And if you're hearing what I'm saying then  
I want to hear you say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)  
Say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)"

But instead of rubbing her head and yelling at the twins or even taking notice of the people in her room, her hands automatically when to where MoMo was last.

****

"Let's start a movement, let's start it right now  
And if you don't know where to start  
I can show you I'm your new team captain  
Put your left hand over your heart and repeat after me"

She pulled the fat rat out of its hiding place on her body and looked it over, feeling for any broken bones or damages. Once she was satisfied with the fact her rat wasn't hurt she let it once again rest on her shoulder.

"**_It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
Chris, Gary? You guys wanna join in?  
(Yeah, buddy. Sure. Sorry Dude)  
It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
Very Nice. Very Nice."_**

Gaia then dusted off the invisible dust that hadn't gathered and picked up the chair.

**__**

"Don't hate us 'cause we're happy  
Don't hate us 'cause we're miserable  
Don't hate us if we make you smile  
Or if we go the extra mile  
To make someone feel better on a really shit-"

The song stop due to the fact Gaia walked over and flicked off the switch. She set the head phone back on the table and turned to the host club. They feared the worst, because they have never seen Gaia-san upset. 

"Sorry, I must have drifted off when I was working, I don't usually do that" Gaia said apologetically, it was true. She never really drifted off to sleep like that. Every one was quite for a couple minutes then Chiaki broke the silence.

"What the hell! Your suppose to yell at them." Chiaki stated completely confused. Gaia lifted one eyebrow.

"Why?" Gaia asked as MoMo climbed to the floor and sat by Gaia's foot.

"They flung you out of a chair! What more do you want women!" Chiaki yelled waving her arms in the air.

"They were just trying to wake me up, it was my own fault for failing asleep in a chair anyways" Gaia informed them all.

"And I guess you bashing your nose off the floor was your fault to, right?" Chiaki asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I should have been watching where I was going, I wasn't very good to start with either" Gaia said, mumbling the last part.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Gaia asked, completely confused.

"Cause Gaia-San's mad at us!" Hani said, tears gathering in his eyes. Gaia let a amused huff as she held back hysterical laughter.

"Who ever said I was mad at anyone?" She asked.

"You ran away" Hikaru stated.

"No, I left to go clean up and take MoMo home, it was her lunch time and you guys seem occupied." Gaia smoothly lied.

"I'm so glad my sweet younger daughter is okay! Right my dear oldest daughter?" Tamaki stated drastically and looked at Haruhi. She gave him that said no way in hell look.

"I'm not your daughter" She stated. Tamaki went into his corner of woe, for the millionth time today.

"Gaia-San, Gaia-San! I got you a present!" Hani said happily, bouncing up with the cake. "Its cake" He whispered.

"Ah, thank you. But why?" Mystery asked.

"We all thought you were mad at us so we all got you presents! Cause that's what Americans do, right?" Hani said all in a rush.

"I, Guess?" She asked more then said and she tore off the wrapping paper to see a beautiful cake with music notes on it.

"You didn't have to" Gaia told Hani.

"I wanted to. Hehe!" Hani stated and bounded back to Mori.

"We got you gifts to!" The twins coursed together, both handing her bags.

"Ah, Thanks" She echoed the same thanks she gave Hani. She pulled out of the blue bag a blue sweat shirt with a small H embroidered on the right side.. It was going to be big for her, but she was okay with it, that's how she did wear her clothes anyways.

"Mom said that you can come in and get them fitted" Hikaru stated, but Gaia shook her head.

"I wear all my clothes baggy, if you haven't noticed." She stated.

"We know, that's why we gave them to you, so you'd have good clothes other then those rags" Hikaru informed her. She ignored what he said as she pulled out Kaoru's gift. It was the same thing except it was orange and had a small blue K embroidered on the right side instead of a H.

"There very, nice" She said studying the stitch work.

"Look at mine Gaia-san! I _made _min. Like a commoner" Tamaki stated proudly. She took the bag and looked in it to find a popsicle stick frame with glitter all over it along with stickers. It looked like a kindergartner made it. It had a picture of the entire host club, and a cut out of her head glued in the corner of the picture. She looked at Tamaki with amusement in her eyes.

"Its interesting" She told him, which was true. Tamaki squealed in delight and jumped up and down before shoving a stuffed bear in her face.

"I got a carbon copy of my teddy bear! I call him mini bear!" Tamaki mused.

"Thanks…" Gaia said taking the bear and setting it down on the desk. Mori was soon towering over her holding his present for her in his hand. He held it out to her. She looked at the yellow balloon that had 'get well soon' on it with a purple butterflies on the G.

"Its perfect for this situation" She said gently taking the balloon from him.

"Ah" was all the bass tone voice said as they stared at each other. The only thing Gaia could think about was how he never blinked. It was kinda creepy.

"Her I made theses aren't much but I hope you liked them" Haruhi said, holding a plate full of muffins out to her.

"They are probley very good" Gaia said.

"Thanks" Haruhi said with a smile.

"Ah my daughters are so perfect!" Tamaki coed.

"I'm not your daughter" Haruhi said bluntly

"Hey Gaia-San! Come see my present" Chiaki said waving her hand to come to the window. Gaia walked over to the window and peered out it.

"You got me a…Piano?" Gaia asked unsure as she dangled out the window.

Holey crap, eight pages full. I hope that makes up for that long time gap! I'm sorry, I read The Green Mile and I was depressed because they way it ended. It was a very good book and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Poor Mr. Jingles.

I'd also like to say that The sing up there is I'm Gay by bowling for soup. I was listening to the song when I wrote this and had to use it XD.

I would like to ask all my readers if I'm taking this story to slow, its only been three days of the month and there's twenty-two chapters….should I go faster? Or is this okay? Also what character should I bring in next? I was think Nekozawa?(did I spell it right?) or maybe Range. Other then that I would like to know if you like it better in first person pov (Gaia's view) or narrorator? Please answer these questions and review! I want to make you guys happy with this story and be involved!


	23. Chiaki's and the Host clubs tune

Disclaimer: --Sob-- I sadly, do not own Ouran. I do own how ever Gaia, MoMo, Elli, Gaia's sister her 'brother', her mother and Father. Also I keep forgetting to say this, cause I'm retarded, Chiaki Ariwara is Hibiki-chan's not mine.(she won the contest)

Reminder

**_"this is when people talk in English"_**

'This is peoples inner thoughts A.K.A Gaia's little voice'

Narrorator Pov(I don't feel like doing Gaia's Pov right now XD) 

Everybody had already left. Gaia looked around the room, her head was spinning with questions. '_You are their friend now, you are going to get hurt. You are going to hurt them.'_ Her little voice stated to her. She shook her head as if erasing the voice.

The room was somehow a total disaster. It looked as if a tornado hit it. Popcorn, which came from nowhere, was every where along with streamers, once again, she had no idea where they came from. She kicked a small hunk of something unknown to humans and walked over to her new piano. It was a black mini grand piano. She had even gotten a velvet seat to go with it. Gaia brushed off the stray popcorn and confetti off of the soft seat. She ran her hand over the seat as if it was a injured animal.

_Chiaki smiled her rare smile, maybe more rare then Gaia's own, as she presented the piano after it got set up. Gaia looked at it with a dry mouth, unable to say anything. It was beautiful, it reminded her of the day of fame and misfortune. She couldn't touch it, not yet. Gaia no longer wanted to make her own music, but play others. With a new piano, it would just be to tempting. She turned to Chiaki with a fake smile, her true smile hidden under all her sorrow. _

"Its beautiful" Gaia told her, semi-grateful. Chiaki's ears, not being as sharp as Gaia's but still very strong, couldn't hear the hurt in the voice because it was so well hidden.

"I know" Chiaki said with a thumbs up and a happily look painted onto her face. "Can we eat the cake now?" Chiaki asked while eyeing the cake. Gaia nodded her head with a faint smile that couldn't be seen by the others. Hani cheered as they all walked towards the cake.

"Gaia-San? Can I have the first piece?" Hani asked her happily.

"Yeah" Gaia told him, with slight more happiness in her voice for years.

Gaia went to touch the keys put pulled back when her finger was about to hit a key.

"**_I really cant, or should I? MoMo, What do you think?"_** She questioned the small animal on her shoulder. The rats climbed down her shoulder to the piano top next to a purple wrapped package and laid down with her head on her tail and looked right at Gaia, as if saying '_Its your choice. But I miss that sound, the sound of you truly being happy' _

"**_Thank you MoMo, thank you" _**Gaia said as she sat down lightly on the velvet seat. She positioned her hands over the keyboard and close her eyes. '_What do I feel? Happy? Yes. Sad? A little. Disappointed? No. Excited? Yes. Worried? Defiantly. Mix all those together and what do I get? True music.'_ Gaia didn't open her eyes as she pressed down on the keys. The music sound jumpy and fit together. To anyone with a untrained ear it would have sound happy, love like, easy going and more, kinda like some one who found their true love and they fit together like to pieces of a puzzle. But to a trained ear it would sound like someone who was fighting against evil, but unwilling to give up even if they are losing, wounded and hurt emotionally. They'll fight for their friends, family and even strangers walking down the street.

_As everyone left someone stayed behind, Kyouya. He lurked by the door before walking up the Gaia, Handing her something wrapped in a purple paper. Gaia took it slowly and looked at it before looking up at Kyouya, who was already leaving. _

"Thank you" She told him, even thou I didn't know what it was.

"I only did it because of Tamaki" He informed her. But Gaia could hear it, He did it because her wanted to. She smiled. A true smile, but unseen for the person who it was for. She sat the present down on the piano top. Leaving it there unopened.

The piano was lulling to the ears that could here, like sleeping medicine. She sill played the sad but happy tune. A tune she could call her own. She opened her eyes half-lidded and they fell onto the purple package. The piano paused for a second before the tune carried on again. '_No, this is not my tune, this is the Chiaki and the host clubs tune.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes again.

Little did she know, the twins where listening to her, along with Hani, Mori, Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi and Chiaki. They all listened to their song, but they didn't know it.

WOOT! I made another chapter. I hope its good, please review or if this story is new to it alert it :D. Any who sorry about the alert for chapter that I deleted, I accidentally posted number 22 twice. So that what that was about. I'll try and have another chapter out tomorrow, cause I have no life Also if you want the to her the piano piece Gaia played I have the link to it on my page, Its from Naruto's second season (my computer wont let me write it) ending song.


	24. Say what in Japanese?

Disclaimer: --Sob-- I sadly, do not own Ouran. I do own how ever Gaia, MoMo, Elli, Gaia's sister her 'brother', her mother and Father. Also I keep forgetting to say this, cause I'm retarded, Chiaki Ariwara is Hibiki-chan's not mine.(she won the contest)

Narrorator Pov, I like it better at the momentGaia slumped out of her house into the cold air, MoMo stayed behind today because Gaia had the feeling that today wasn't a good day. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she trudged down the road towards the school. She wasn't glad for the season of spring that was two months away, she liked the cold. Soon she came upon the school, her head ached from the one hour of sleep that night, even though it was the most, in the four days she had been staying there, sleep she had gotten in one night. She was oh-so-grateful for coffee and caffeine.

Gaia slumped down into her chair in the classroom. Then she noticed something, she had forgotten to put up her hair. She always had it up, at least most of the time. Her brown hair sat upon the sweat shirt she wore, not the either of the twins, but her lucky fleece sweater. It was just a plan gray with a strip across it that was a darker gray. She scratched her neck as she got out the days homework and a pencil. Chiaki, as if by magic, appeared in through the door. She smiled and set her bag next to the desk beside Gaia.

"Ello, do you mind if I, uh, check your homework with mine?" Chiaki asked with a small come on grin. Gaia slipped the paper towards Chiaki and she quickly jotted down the answers to number four, seven and twenty-five before slipping the paper back to Gaia.

"Uh, Ariwara-san, that's my desk" A boy with round lenses glasses and a pimple brake out. Chiaki glared at him and he shank down.

"Let me sit here, or else" Chiaki stated, saying the first part nicely but the second all dark and you wouldn't dare sounding. The nerd quickly backed down and slipped into Chiaki's 'old' desk. Soon after the bells rung and everyone walked into the class room, Hikaru and Kaoru last, as the teacher walked into the room. He had a full head of ,fake, hair and very tall. Kind of like a stick and ironically his name was Mr. Stickman.

"Ariwara, your in the wrong seat" Mr. Stickman pointed out.

"But Fungi there" Chiaki stated pointed to the boy who swapped seats with her forcefully sat. "Said I could sit in his seat cause he couldn't see the board, right?" Chiaki explained and the boy quickly nodded his head. The teacher glared and shook his head before writing on the board.

Every one had already left the class when Gaia walked up front to the teacher. He handed her a sheet of paper, that days notes written with the American alphabet but still Japanese words, just not the symbols.

"Sorry for all the trouble Mr. Stickman, thanks for the notes" Gaia told the teacher.

"Its not a problem but you really should learn to read Japanese characters" Mr. Stickman informed her the obvious thing.

"I know, its hard and I'm trying" She explained truly. He nodded his head, Gaia followed the suit before leaving. She stuck the notes in her bag as she headed towards her math room before she became a overselling dizzy and had to lean against a wall.

"Are you alright?" A creepy yet interesting voice asked her from behind. Gaia turned to the voice to see a guy covered in a cape and green hair.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" She admitted.

"Do you want to come to the dark magic club room and rest?" He asked, quite excited of the question.

"I have math, otherwise I wo-" She began but blacked out. '_Its a good thing MoMo safe at the house' _was Gaia last thought before falling into a dark slumber.

Sorry about the wait, I know its short and I don't know when I can type the next chapter, sadly I am failing a few things and I need to bring up my grades --sighs-- But I will update as often as I can, I might have to go back to the once a week thing, But I hope not O.o. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	25. Cats and Rats

Disclaimer: I only own Gaia, MoMo, and Gaia's family. All songs in any chapter are not mine, If I made a song we would all be scarred for life.

Narrorator view cause I can

"Ah! My poor sweet little baby girl! She has gone missing!" Tamaki wailed as he paced back and forth in the club room. Haruhi sighed.

"Mystery-Sans probley just a little late, maybe she forgot her homework" Haruhi said, trying to calm her sempi. Tamaki stopped with and turned to Haruhi and stuck a finger in the air.

"Yes, my dear Haruhi, You are correct. Of course why didn't I think of that!  
Gaia-san just went to get her books! 

"Or she could have been abducted by a murderer" Hikaru stated, completely destroying Haruhi's hard work. Tamaki let out a wail.

"NOOO! She has probley been fed to pigs or worse, ducks!" Tamaki screamed running around as the twins erupted in laughter.

"You mean Gaia-san is dead?" Hani sniffed and began to tear up as he hugged his dear pink bunny. Haruhi blinked and walked over to Hani, fixing the mess Hikaru had made.

"No Hani-Sempi, Hikaru just teasing sempi, Gaia-san will probley walk through that door any second" Haruhi desperately tried to comfort the older boy. 

The door swung open with a loud bang causing the whole host club to look over. A certain black and red haired with a very bad temper came storming in the room, completely pissed. She came right up to Tamaki and grabbed him up by his collar. Tamaki let out a small whimper as Chiaki brought her face two inches from Tamaki's.

"What…the hell…did…you do…to…Gaia-San" Chiaki breath, trying to hold her beating until she got a answer. Tamaki blink and squealed with fear. 

"I don't know what your talking about, my dear younger daughter never came home today" Tamaki cried.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Mystery-san? Is she okay?" Hani asked still holding on to his bun-bun.

"She never showed up for math today, science, art or music" Chiaki stated as she let go of Tamaki and let him hit the floor with a thud.

"She'd never skip music, its her favorite class." Chiaki added as she slumped down into one of the over stuffed pink chair. 

"I lost Gaia-San!" Chiaki mused sadly.

Meanwhile

Gaia laid on a black clothed couch. She was covered with a back blanket. The caped man was in hiding somewhere with his mysterious cat puppet. Gaia blinked her eyes and rubbed them tiredly. She sat up with a yawn and stretched her arms and feet. She looked around the dark room with little light that came from candles.

Gaia felt better then she had all day, energized without coffee. It was a pure miracle, on Gaia's part. She froze in a mid yawn and let her arms go limp.

"**_Crap, what time is it?" _**Gaia asked herself, already knowing she most likely missed all her classes for the rest of her classes. The dark figure appeared in front of Gaia-san. She looked up at the figure with a blank yet confused look.

"Hello, I'm Gaia, Mystery" Gaia said as she stood up.

" I'm Umehito Nekozawa, this is Beelzenef" The boy explained holding up his puppet.

"Its nice to meet you" Gaia said in a soft, still asleep tone. "I have to go now, to inform my teachers and get today's homework." Gaia explained to Nekozawa.

"I already did for you-u" Nekozawa said in a overly creepy way Gaia didn't mind. She sat back down as did Nekozawa on the opposite couch.

"Te-ea?" He asked and Gaia nodded her head. Nekozawa handed her a glass cup full of a brown liquid. She blew on it and took a small sip.

"…" The silence was awkward and Gaia hated it.

"So do you, like cats-s?" Nekozawa asked, as if sensing her uneasiness.

"Cats are very interesting to say the most" She answered. Neko-san smiled and told her all about his families cat thing. Gaia listened carefully, nodding and making small side comments, nice ones. But when he was done something came to her mind. MoMo. MoMo and cats don't mix..

"So, do you want to join the dark magic clu-ub?" Nekozawa asked, happiness and hopefulness laced in his voice. Gaia twiddled her figures in the handle of the tea cup. 

"Do your cats eat rats?" Gaia asked the question. Nekozawa smiled.

"Yes-s they do-o" He spoke as if it were a good thing.

"I'm afraid then I cant join, MoMo wouldn't get along with them" Gaia said, she felt bad for him. He seemed lonely.

"Oh, I though girls liked it when cat eat rats?" Nekozawa asked. Gaia let out a small laugh.

"Not every one is the same, every one has differences. Even if they don't show it." Gaia stated. Nekozawa stared for a second before a smile crept onto his face.

"More tea-ea?" Nekozawa asked. 

"Yes please" She said holding out her cup to be filled. Nekozawa filled the cup happily. Gaia took a small sip from the now luke warm tea. Then the door swung open with a loud bang, neither Gaia or Neko-san jumped.

"Nekozawa abducted my poor young daughter! Do something Kyouya!" A formillare voice wailed helplessly.

"I cant, she's perfectly fine" Kyouya answered back '_Oh great they found us' _Gaia's little voice mumbled in her head.

****

Sorry for the long wait! The computer was messed up a little and I'm still failing. The good news is that I got a seventy-seven on a science test. Woot!. Please read and review! 


	26. Ohohohoho your are a HoHo

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own it blah blah blah

Chiaki Ariwara is Hibiki-chan's

Narrorator view--I'm getting attached to this view

Gaia sat in the fluffy pink chair, quite angry. She had said good bye to Nekozawa and he given her a bag of tea as a gift for their meeting. Tamaki had a fit as the twins eased him about it. What more can Gaia say? She was on her last straw, that was for sure. In front of her sat a piece of ,heavily frosted, cake along with very sharp utensils. A.K.A a fork and knife. Which with the dark aura emitting from her wasn't very safe for the dear host club.

The reason for the dear Gaia-sans bad mood was because the host club not only erupted her from her nice talk with Neko-kun, but the _went_ to the house she lives in and _brought_ MoMo _here_. Yes, they touched MoMo and took her here. Didn't they know they could hurt her by doing so? Gaia thought not. Even if Hani-Sempi was the one carrying her and MoMo likes him out of everyone, that meant nothing to Gaia right then. Ever since Tamaki said that they had infect took MoMo from her safe place Gaia hadn't said anything and the purple darkness came from her.

Nobody dared to go near her in that state, not even Chiaki wanted to get close to her. Haruhi had tried, she had gotten the death glare of her life and hadn't gone near her again. MoMo was laying soundly on her lap but wondered towards the cake on the table and began to nibble on it hungrily. Of course MoMo wasn't really hungry but greedy. Tamaki gulped and poked his fingers together uneasily with puppy eyes. Gaia was burning holes into the wall, hatefully.

A loud noise erupted from the floor, the grinding of gears along with a annoying O-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. This caused MoMo to jump and hide under the couch.

"Now I co-"

__

Whoosh, twach!

The brownish haired girl was cut by a fork narrowly missing the bow on her head. Everybody that was still in the room slowly turned to the direction the flying fork came from. Their eyes landed on a fuming Gaia-san, her eyes hidden from sunlight.

"How dare you? Do you Kn-" The girl tried but stopped when she seen Gaia go for the knife.

"You, If you say one more thing I will pull all of your hair out. One hair at a time and when your oozing blood from your head I will dump a pound of salt on your open wounds. Un-der-stand?" Gaia asked in a dark tone none of the host ever hear. Hani hid behind Mori with tears at the brim of his eyes. The twins hid behind the couch as Tamaki took Kyouya as his shield. Chiaki hid behind the curtain and Mori just hid Haruhi behind him.

The oh-ho-ho-ho girl disappeared as Gaia got to her knees and looked under the couch.

"Its okay MoMo, come out" Gaia told the animal but it refused to come out. Gaia closed her eyes and reopened them and began to hum, a lulling tune that went up and down on the notes. But not to high. The song made the people around blink tiredly. MoMo carefully walked out from underneath the hiding place and into Gaia's shirt.

Gaia stalked to the door and walked out of it without a word to anyone else, for the most part they were still in a daze.

"She's mad again" Hani mumbled as he hugged bun-bun.

"More like pissed" The twins said, still hiding behind the couch.

Sorry it's so short! Heh I kind of got sucked into the Anime Gravitation. I couldn't stop watching it and now I have to write a story on it because I have a erg. The last time I got one of those was when I watched Ouran. Hence this Fan fiction. Please review! Thanks for reading.

P.s If anyone knows where I could find Gravitations manga I will be in debt to you forever so I will put you in this story(or the Gravitation one that's to come).


	27. Perverted laughter

Wow, three months has it been? I'm really sorry! It seems writers block got the best of me then I was popped out of the groove of writing. I'm going to try and get another chapter out and yes I know this one is pretty pointless. If you look into it really carefully you can spot some clue's.

Disclamer: I own Gaia and family, nothing else other then the blame for not updating sooner.

Narrator pov

Gaia sat in the computer room, almost empty except for Chiaki and a few random students. However, it was quiet except for the tapping of keys and the grunts of Gaia and Chiaki. Nevertheless, these grunts were due to a game that they played happily, Flyff. A new game that Chiaki introduced Gaia to. Of course she did not want to play it at first but Chiaki kept pushing.

The reason why she was reluctant to do anything for a while was because the way they tried to make up for being the ones to piss her off was, well the thing is to be simple so people wont be scarred by the long horrific story let's just say it included a cheese wheel, llama, and a waterslide. Gaia said if they promised never to do it again they would be forgiven, they took it. That had been a week ago.

But with Gaia fighting a 'big Bang' on Flyff, and losing, it was making her angry. Be minded that she gets into her games, as if they were real and seems too drifted off from reality, another reason why she feared to play. However, the poor girl learned that it was addicting as ever, and it was killing her. Every chance she had gotten in the past seven days to play this game.

She had learned from her music class partner the day she met Nekozawa that she had been chosen to pick all the class song for the last test. Of course the teacher had just picked that as the test because of the band dropping out of the place of entertainment at the parent's dinner. It was when all the parent comes to school to talk to the teachers and what not. Thanks to the all mighty Chiaki and her big mouth. The horrific thing about it though is that it was at the end of the month, so she had about three more days before they had to start practicing.

The poor girl was so addicted to the game though it was hard to stop, as she was doing that moment. As said before losing it wasn't her number one to do thing, and that was just what happened. Gaia had jumped up, knocking over the chair and pointed at the computer in anger. "You big banged asshole!" She shouted. Chiaki just kind of stared at first, and stared at the fuming girl.

Then something happened, Gaia blinked. A strange puzzled look came to the brown haired girls face as she was in thought. "Big…banged….asshole" She mumbled before turning a dark red as she bit her lip, and just her luck the twins just happened to walk in the room with the rest of the host club. Chiaki had already gotten what the other girl had been so frazzled about and began to laugh, hysterically. The entire host club was lost.

Gaia grabbed a different seat and plopped down in it, trying to stop herself from doing on thing, but as Chiaki laughed it became harder and harder not to. That was when she banged her head on the computer table and muffled noise's came from the girl.

"Mystery-san?" Tamaki blinked puzzled before tearing up. "That mean ole' girl with the cheap looking clothes made you so sad like this didn't she? She must have insulted you and when seeing you in pain and burst into tears made her erupt with joyful laughter!" Tamaki accused, not taking a single breath while shouting it all.

Chiaki would have spoken if she could stop laughing long enough to, but shook her head and point to Gaia. After taking a closer inspection, it was clear that she was not crying, but laughing. Well holding back laughter. The host club turned to Chiaki in question.

"Big…Banged"she stated as she gasped for breath, the entire host club leaned closer, as if to get the answer out sooner. "..Asshole" She finished before breaking out in laughter once again. However, her laughter wasn't like the richies laughs, but loud and not scared to be heard by others.

When the other girl heard those words once again, she couldn't take it. Her head was thrown back as she busted into laughter, it was like Chiaki's but different, less used. Gaia snorted before finally stopping.

"Damn you" She murmured to the computer before turning it off. She was now breathing heavily and her lungs burned; but it had felt good to laugh, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Ah! We're late again!" She stated in disappointment before dragging Chiaki out the door. "Bye guys" She yelled without stopping.

"What the hell just happened?" Hikaru asked in confusion, his brows scrunched together.

"I have no idea" Kaoru answered back, having a wondering look planted on his face.

"My youngest daughter has gone insane" Tamaki murmered as tears welled into his eyes. Haruhi sighed.

"One, she not your daughter. Two, she looked happy not insane." The cross dresser told the over acting boy. Tamaki decided it was a geed time to go into his woe-me corner. Hani stared out the door as he sat on Mori's shoulders.

"Did you notice that was the first time Gaia-san ever said bye? And laughed in front of us?" Hani asked Mori, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. Tamaki looked up at Hani, along with Haruhi and the twins.

"Your right" Haruhi said in a distant voice, as if she were in thought.


	28. Bouncy, Bouncy, lettuce?

Narrator view

_Blah….Blah…._

_Blah….Blah…._

_Blah…Blah…_

The teachers' word refused to reach Gaia's ears as she stared at a sheet of paper that held her music class's attendance list. Along with all the names it held what they could do the best next to them. She had only figured out two things. Chiaki had agreed to do a solo; well she openly suggested it. The other thing was that herself was a conductor of some sort and would not be the one on the actual stage. The only time Gaia would go onto stage was for announcements of all the pieces played and _if _she needed to be a replacement.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

"Alright class, don't forget to do page fifteen through twenty" The teacher stated but Gaia paid no mind as she moved towards the exit. With the girl's mind being so concentrated at the moment she paid no mind to the oldest twin yapping to Haruhi happily, as Kaoru walked quietly.

Gaia scratched her head in thought and let out an 'hmmm' filled with thought, Hikaru paid no mind but Kaoru did. He arched one eyebrow at the girl and as he was about to say something when the almighty Chiaki appeared out of nowhere reaching her arms out for the un-expecting chattering boy.

"How dare you Twin one" She hissed giving a hard whack on the back of his head. Hikaru turned around, eyebrow twitch and all.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled, glaring at the fuming girl, unsure of what his bad actions were.

"You…" Chiaki stated angrily pointing at the twin. "…put itching powered in my cool outfit, now I'm stuck wearing the puffed up lemon ball!" She huffed angrily, pointing out the putrid dress that clung to her body. Hikaru on the other hand broke out in laughter along side his brother. Gaia didn't even notice all this going on and somehow gained a good ten yards on them.

"Why the hell did th-" She started to yell at the laughing clones before blinking in puzzlement. "Why is Gaia acting like a zombie?" she asked herself before tapping her pointer finger on her chin. Not even three seconds later that same finger was in the air.

"To the third music room! And hurry!" The optimistic girl yelled and took a made dash towards the host clubs room, dragging Hikaru along who was dragging Haruhi too. The only person who was left stared at them from the other end of the hall. "I'm forgotten again, huh?" Kaoru asked himself as he began his own pace to the host room.

--The host clubs style was quiet different that day that was for sure. Each host, including Gaia, had their own personally made bounce house. Haruhi had a raccoon one, it had a raccoon on the top and the outside was made to look like a tree. Therefore, Haruhi had a bounce house that looked like a raccoon in a tree, a rubber tree.

Of course, Mori and Hani shared one, so it was only normal that it had a bunny on it. The thing that was the main shape of it was a garaffi and a pink bunny on its back, kind of creepy looking yet 'cute' at the same time.

Tamaki's was a lion, king of the beasts' kind of thing. His was also the shape of the animal, standing proud with a gold crown on its head. It stood on a large clump of rubber that was suppose to be a rock. That was just like Tamaki too, making his flashy and whatnot.

The twins were quite amusing. It was two monkeys on top of a tree. One was eating a banana while the other one was making a weird face. Gaia stared at it for a moment before shaking her head. These people were freaks of nature, like herself.

Last but not Kyouya, this one was hilarious to Gaia, his was a snake. It fit him perfectly. A sly animal that slithered around catching people off guard at anytime. The snake was wrapped up in the rubber tree branches, its tongue out of its mouth in a flick like way.

Then there was her own bounce house, a rat of course. Unlike all the other houses that had something under the animal, Gaia's was on all four feet. The way you got in hers was that the teeth were flaps.

Gaia was already sitting in the bounce house, bored out of her mind. She could hear the girls giggling in the other bounce houses as the host bounced around them. Then Gaia felt movement in her bounce house, not very hard seeing that it's filled with rich people air, and looked up to see two girls struggling to get in the bounce house.

"Um, hi?" Gaia said, making the two girls look up.

"Uh…hello…Kyouya-sempi told us to come over here because they were so busy" The brown haired girl stated uneasily.

"Oh, then come in" Gaia insisted, letting the two girls struggle into the wobbly structure. Soon enough they were sitting across the table from Gaia, staring. Staring, just staring. Her eyebrow twitched.

"I'm Gaia Mystery, call me what you wish, what are your names?" She asked, trying to receive something other then staring.

"I'm Mariko and that's Sandra-san" The short haired girl stated, the long, brown haired girl nodded along. Neither of them looked good in the yellow puff ball but who would? No one. For a moment Gaia wondered who even designed them. _'Somebody blind, that's how' _her little voice coed with an amused tone.

"Nice to meet you guys, who are you costumers for?" She asked, her steel grey eyes watching Mariko and Sandra.

"Tamaki-Sempi" They chorused together. Gaia's eyebrow once again twitched _'Of course' _Her voice told her in a should-have-known kind of voice. Everything was quiet once again and Gaia hated it. Awkward much?

"What did you eat for lunch?" She tried again.

"Well I'm on a diet -giggle- so Tamaki-Sempi -giggle- can see my true -giggle- looks on the beach this weekend" Mariko explained happily, not answering Gaia's question. She assumed that she didn't eat at all. _'Anorexic freak! Go eat half a pea' _Her voice ranted.

"Roman lettuce is very good for you, the gardener at the place I'm staying grows it in a garden of his, and he offered me some to put in a sandwich when I ran into him last night" Gaia suggested while she held up one finger in the air.

"Can you bring in some tomorrow? For us if we designate you?" Sandra asked eagerly.

"Um, sure?" Gaia said, not understanding why they wanted _her. _Once again it was quiet, too quiet.

"A little girl, about five years of age, had to walk home all by herself; everyday. She would get lonely, it hurt her. It felt as if her heart would rip into two. Then they sky would cry for her, the rain would fall like tears from the heaven. This didn't make her sad, but happy. Happy that someone finally cared." Gaia story told, tired of the silence.

"That's so sad" The two said intertwined. Gaia smiled a sad smile at them.

"Ah, I heard that a long time ago. The sad truth of a child, left to fend for themselves" She coed in a depressed tone, but it wasn't quite real; but they couldn't tell.

"Tell us more!" Mariko begged, cupping her hands together.

"Yes, please" Sandra pleaded as she leaned forward almost if it would make the words reach her ears faster.

"Of course" Gaia said; glad to know the silence would be gone from then on out. Little did Mariko and Sandra knew this wasn't a false story, or just anybodies story, but Gaia's own. They would never find out though, Gaia didn't plan on ever letting them know.

_**Yay! I finally updated again! Not as long a wait eh? Well good news everyone, now that schools out and testings done I'll be able to update more! To add to that I have another Ouran story out. It's a bit different then this one, very. Still angst stuff though, I'm addicted to writing it. So if you have the time drop by my page and take a look at 'Sadly Mistaken'. I'll be writing another chapter for it next. **_


	29. Sob, Rich people, sob

Disclaimer: Duh, I do not own it blah blah blah

Chiaki Ariwara is Hibiki-chan's

Narrorator view--I'm getting attached to this view 

Gaia wished she could just jump behind the couch and stay there.

"Hello" She stated in a bland voice, hoping no one knew her thoughts at the moment. Tamaki had been having a full-blown fit over Gaia getting costumers, which she thought it was because they were his. She just sat there on the overly stuffed couch, watching the yelling and whining.

"I wont take any costumers then" Gaia stated numbly, as if she didn't care, and took a sip of her tea. It was hot and bitter, something she distastes. Everybody in the room turned to her; it was after the host club so they were the only ones there.

"What? That is what is causing the problem. If I don't except the costumers then the problems dissolved." She informed them, taking yet another bitter sip. Then, before anybody could say anything, Gaia's watch went off. She muttered a few choice words and stood up.

"Got to go, see you later," She bid her farewell while she walked out of the clubroom and to her 'home'.

--

She tapped at the keyboards, letting a deep base voice fall from the speakers. A grunt of thought left Gaia as she marked down the name Omocha next to Keito, their voices would blend well; or at least Gaia thought so. She had gotten recordings of all her classmates in the last few days so she could re-hear the parts she needed to repeatedly.

She had 95.63 of the listing and ordering done, what people would sing and play. That left three weeks, three short weeks for everything to be memorized and learned. Gaia grunted again and looked up at the clock, three-thirty in the morning. The exhausted girl murmured a few things, and petted the sleeping rat next to a container full of roman lettuce. She turned back to the stack of paper; she knew she was not going to get no sleep that night.

--

When Gaia walked into the Host clubroom she was more then tired, but she refused to show it. She dropped her books down by her table, like always, and plopped into the chair. She wondered for a second if anyone would notice if she dropped off…

She was brought back from her daydream as someone, or somebody is, sat down at her table. She blinked; at first, she thought that she was seeing things.

"Hello" Gaia said to the two girls, Mariko and Sandra. She was beyond surprised to see them at the table but did not say anything.

"Hello Gaia-San" They stated in unison waving at her. Gaia pulled the plastic glad container from her bag, full of green leafy things.

"I brought some, like I said I would," She stated handing the container to the girls, how took it greedily.

"Um, c-could you tell us another story" Sandra asked as she inspected a leaf of lettuce. Gaia thought for a moment before deciding on what to tell. She took a sip of the same bittersweet tea they had yesterday, strange.

"The little girl stood inside her house, well what she could believe as he home. The closest thing she ever got to one. Her mouth was dry, yet her body was dripping wet That's what made her mouth go dry, she was going to get yelled at again by the people that were supposed to care" She began, and paused for a moment as she ate a little bit of cake. She almost made a disgusted look due to all the sugar in one bite. Almost.

The girls seemed entranced by the story already, their eyes held a wanting for something they could never fully understand. She knew that, but then way did she want to tell them these saccade memories? The things she never wanted to be airborne.

" As soon as the dark figure came into view that when it happened, her cheek stung with immense pain. She, the little girl, was just hit by the one who was supposed to keep her safe. That was a lie, no one wanted to take care of her. She did the only thing she could think of doing" Gaia story told, using an interesting voice along with the words. Her own mouth seemed dry, and she did not want tea. Still she took a sip of the hot tea. The taste flooded over her taste buds.

"Then what? What did she do?!" The two asked, edging closer to Gaia. She only smiled lightly.

"She ran, of course, to the park. The place she felt safest at. She loved the tunnel; it was where her haven was. It was still crying, the sky that is. She wondered why something so beautiful would cry for something so ugly and un-pure," She said, in a stable voice. Then on the other hand, the two girls were tearing up. Gaia suddenly stiffened, she was not good with crying people; they make her panic. A panicking Gaia is not the safest thing in the world.

"D-don't cry, it's just a story" She tried, standing up as if it would comfort them, had she said something horribly wrong? Oh god.

"I-its -sob- just so -sob- " Sandra begun in-between sobs of grief, this just made things worse when Mariko started sobbing and decided to help Sandra finish her sentence.

"Sad!" They practically yelled at her teary eyed and buggery nosed. It made Gaia uneasy, what they hell could she do to shut them up? Her eyes wondered to a fork, and she thought for a moment if she could…

"P-poor little girl" The sobbed, blowing their noses on designer hankies. Gaia shook her head, she could throw a fork at them; not right then anyhow. Even before she could think about it she began to hum a simple tune, happy yet sad. It held many meanings in it. It was well known to Gaia as the host clubs, and Chiaki's, tune. It shut the girls up, along with the rest of the room.

--

Of course, after the club Chiaki and Hikaru were going at it, Hikaru right up in Chiaki's face. They were once again arguing over nothing worth yelling over except for them. It was a regular thing for them, and was annoying as hell to everyone else. Gaia had enough of that, as did everyone else. Hikaru was taller the Chiaki, that was a good thing. Gaia walked pasted them 'accidentally' bumping into Hikaru.

"I'm telling you, Chickens are way better th-" Chiaki started but were cut of…by Hikaru's lips. Ah, yes, the accidental kiss thing. Gaia was going to get it good now. Chiaki sat there, redder then a tomato.

"Hey, I found a way to shut you the hell up!" Hikaru stated, even a light red blush on his face.

"Idiot! You are the one that liked it more, your not even good at kissing" Chiaki yelled, turning redder along with Hikaru.

"Ha! I'm a way better kisser then you, any day, any time!" He challenged back. Chiaki only growled in response.

"Well then, how bout tomorrow after the host club!" She returned the treat, the entire host club sweat dropped. Here they go again.


	30. Race and Kiss

Disclaimer: Why cruel world? I own nothing

Yes, it's short but I'm going to try and update again soon. Please read and review!

RR

As usual Tamaki was bouncing around the room freaking about nothing. It was quite funny to watch him freak out about Chiaki and Hikaru, it was somewhat ironic seeing how he fought with them. While all of this was going on Gaia was staring out the window, MoMo had been left home that day. Why? Gaia had a feeling something terribly wrong would happen today, she was right.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Tamaki yelled out with extreme speed. Nobody was really paying attention to him though, they were all waiting for the two main people to walk through the door. AS if on cue, they both came through the door, literary. The door smashed as they both barged in causing Tamaki to wale yet again. When nobody said anything to him he decided to go on his way to the corner.

" I got here first!" They both yelled in each others faces, gritted teeth and all. Kaoru seemed to linger in after words, careful not to be caught in whatever after fire there may be. Without asking he sat across from Gaia and joined her in staring out the window.

"Lair! My toe passed through the door before yours" Hikaru stated demandingly. Chiaki laughed.

"My boobs passed through the door before you did" Chiaki fired back. Hikaru clenched his fists.

"That's not fair! I don't have any!" The twin boy shouted back angrily. This caused the girl to smirk in victory as she began to walk away.

"I wo-on" She in a sing song voice as she grabbed a chocolate cupcake off a table and took a chunk out of it. Hikaru didn't let the subject end as easily as that. They kept at it for another ten minutes before everything came back to what it was supposed to be at in the first place.

"So, who's first?" Chiaki asked as she stared at Hikaru, he stared right back.

"I dunno" He stated as if he just solved the hardest problem in the world. Everyone just sweat-dropped, how pointless was this going to get? Then, out of nowhere, Chiaki grabbed a hold of the twins shirt and yanked him down. She forcefully kissed him, not completely rough but not gentle either. This surprised everyone.

…one…

…two…

…three…

"I was better!" They both shouted as they panted for breath, both growling at each other. This wasn't going well at all, no, it really wasn't. Kaoru was still staring out the window but Gaia's gaze turned towards the younger twin. Her cool grey-blue eyes stared at him interestedly. Something was a bit off with him.

"We'll just have to have a judge" Chiaki insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Judge? You mean we kiss them and they decide who's better" Hikaru asked in thought, that wouldn't be such a bad idea but who? As if Chiaki knew everybody's thought she pointed to Gaia happily. Automatically Gaia's bland voice answered back.

"Don't even think about it"


	31. Feet, no comment

Disclamer: I only have a banana and you can't have it

Let me tell you: I wanted to update sooner but I've been going to the doc's for my back and blah blah blah.  
Short chapter, I'm sorry. No pitch forks, thank you.

Rats

* * *

Chiaki was trying to bribe poor Gaia into doing her dirty little deeds, what was new? Of course no one else tried to help with this they just all watched with their gleaming amused eyes.

"Why don't you set up judges instead?" Gaia asked her finally before taking a sip of the expensive glass cup. Chiaki blinked in thought.

"Like what…?" She asked slowly looking at Gaia with questionable eyes. A sigh escaped her, she was going to have to explain every little detail.

"They'll be two set of three grouped judges. On table will be the positive numbers and the other negative numbers" Gaia started to explain while she stared into the tea cup with thought. "The positive number table will add on numbers ranging from one to ten. One being the worst, ten being the best. The negative numbers is the exact thing except ten is the worst and one is the best. After all the numbers are added up from the negative table its subtracted from the positive tables number. Who ever has a higher number in the end wins." She told them. Everyone seemed to get it but Tamaki, typical.

Now, everybody was watching Gaia contently, waiting for more. Of course they wanted to know more, these rich bastard moochers. With another sip from the bitter-sweet tea she continued on.

"There will be three contest, one everyday for three days. Who ever wins more wins over all." Did they get it? Again, all but Tamaki but Kyouya could deal with him in the smart ways he did. Haruhi on the other hand looked as if she just wanted to go to the meat sale at the supermarket today.

"What is the first challenge!" Hikaru asked as he pointed a finger at Gaia.

"We need judges first dumb ass!" Chiaki yelled at him.

"Oh sor-ry" Hikaru stated sarcastically with a huff of anger.

"Ga-Chan, Who is the judges" Sweet little Hani's voice rang out as he peered at the teen with dark brown eyes. Wasn't it a bit late to give nicknames?

"All the hosts?" She somewhat asked more then told, everyone except the three you know who's nodded their heads eagerly.

"What about you, Gaia-san?" Haruhi asked her pointing out what Gaia already knew.

"I will make up all the contests, and make the decisions on things _they_ will fight about" The brown haired girl replied as she eyed Hikaru and Chiaki who were once again at it.

"My feet would look better in those socks and you know it" Chiaki blared. Hikaru growled, of course.

"My feet _smell _better" He argued.

"Well your going to eat them in a minute" The dark haired female threatened.

"I bet they'll taste like chicken"

"…."

Nobody knew what to say to that, not even Chiaki.

"I'm going to get planning" Gaia said as she walked out of the room.

"Hey, Kaoru?" Hani asked as he tugged on the taller boy.

"What?" He question as he turned his gaze towards the older boy.

"Does Hika-Kun's feet really taste like chicken?"

* * *


End file.
